Rewound Reapers
by Shakalos123
Summary: Jaune did the impossible; killing the unkillable Salem. it would've been a good thing if he wasn't the only survivor. So when The curent Oz reincarnation comes to him with a second chance, Jaune was all too ready to redo everything... if only things were that simple.
1. Chapter 1: the reset

Blood.

That would be an accurate way of describing the scenery. Lots of blood scattered all over the ruins of a sacred hall. All over the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling is painted by this unmistakable scarlet, the stench of metal and decay everywhere, and in the center of this blood drenched hall were two individuals.

Two people, also drenched in the vile red liquid, had their blades drawn, ready to lunge at the target in front of them.

The two opponents stared into the eyes of each other, violent blood red orbs in a sea of ebony sclera stared at the silvery white eyes of the other. Their clothes torn, ragged, and bleached with blood. Both combatants stared and waited for the exact moment to strike.

"Why?" asked the male. "Why did it have to come to this, Ruby? When did you lose your way?"

"Silly Jaune... this is my way. I just haven't noticed it until I killed that cinder girl. You should know, you watched the whole spectacle." the girl named Ruby answered.

"That doesn't explain why you killed everything! What happened to the sweet innocent girl we all knew?"

"That girl is DEAD! Just like those weak beings you call friends, and soon you'll be joining them." as Ruby said this, her voice was getting more and more warped and demonic.

"Stop it Ruby, I know you're still in there! This isn't you, it's Salem that's controlling you."

"I just told you that girl is gone. I may have failed in controlling Cinder, but this girl is a lot more... persuasive."

"All the more reason to stop you here and now!"

One second she was staring at the male in front of her, and before she finished a blink Jaune was nearly in front of her, ready for a downward slash. Leaping out of the way just in time, Ruby readied her scythe.

"Why'd you do it Salem!? Why did you force Ruby to kill everyone?! Even her own sister... what was the point?" Jaune demanded as he rushed forward again.

"This world belongs to darkness. The more malevolence is spread, the more this world becomes mine. And there's plenty of said malevolence when people die, even more so from those they cared about. And there's just a certain satisfactory to betrayal that I find delicious." at this point Ruby's voice was replaced by another woman's voice entirely.

"So all of this was some sick way to get you off?! You're an insane bitch!"

"Such vulgar language boy! That's a bad word to say Jauney." Ruby said in her original voice.

"Don't even try to trick me Salem. I'm taking Ruby back! one way or another!" Jaune's hand glowed white, then the light seeped through his arm, and poured into his blade, which in turn extended into a two handed claymore.

"My, my. It's not every day I see aura manipulation of this caliber." the demonic voice returned. "How exactly did you have time to develop this little trick of yours?"

"I had time to learn a couple of things on my way here, such as..." suddenly Jaune faded into a blur.

Behind her, the male slowly sheathed his sword, not looking back at the foe he cut down. "How to do that."

Screams of pain and agony erupted and echoed throughout the hall. The lone male turned around to see his opponent on one knee, gasping in pain.

"That was a cheap shot, and I was caught off guard. Something that won't happen aga-" she dodged another swing and retorted with a roundhouse kick.

"You villains just don't shut up, do you? If video games have taught me anything, especially a certain game that I won't mention, it's that you always take an opening."

"You... YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME!?"

"Might as well be. That goal is simple. Kill the final boss-" Jaune raises his hand and the white glow of his aura appeared again. "...and I win." the glow intensifies, then compressed into a tightly packed star, and with a slight push, Jaune launched it.

She managed to dodge the star, only to get blasted by another one. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to dodge that one, and crashed into one of the pillars of the hall.

 _I am so glad I mastered that move, I didn't need that to backfire... he thought._

"That was for Ren!" Jaune rushed to Ruby and decked her full force in her stomach, making her cough up blood. "That was for Nora!"

"Why...WHY... WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Ruby kicked Jaune away and reached for her scythe that she dropped earlier. With her murder weapon in tow, she rushed forward, closing the distance she made from her earlier kick.

Inches before she hit her target, she felt a powerful force repel her, or specifically her scythe. The scythe tried to fly away from her arms with her struggling to handle it. She turned to Jaune, and found that his hand was outstretched towards her. He was the one who is making her scythe fly off.

"How are you doing this!?" she screamed. "You never had a semblance that does this! How are..."

"Pyrrha." he cut her off.

"Pyrrha? The girl that Cinder killed? What does she have to do with... no... nononono you didn't. You couldn't have..."

"I don't know how... but I do know that she is always beside me."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _A younger Jaune was looking around in the ruins of beacon, specifically, his old teams dorm room. He had discovered that there were some secrets that survived, and was hidden behind the rubble. Some secrets were the hidden entrance to the catacombs below the destroyed school, and an old tome hidden in what used to be Ozpin's old office, which he left, thinking that it was not important._

 _He later discovered the room he was searching for, or at least what's left of it. The room was completely ravaged. After several minutes of him digging through the remains, he nearly came up with nothing, but he then noticed a tiny black case, hidden under the floor. He collected the cased and looked inside._

 _Inside the case was a star shaped locket with his family sign on one side, and his partner's sign on the other side._

 _"This was probably Pyrrha's work. It has her sign on it." said Jaune._

 _Yes, it was, and it was for you... a female's voice echoed in his head._

 _"WH-what was that?! Show yourself!"_

 _I wanted to give this to you to show you how much I love you. But I knew that it wasn't complete... so I gave everything into making this. My heart, my soul, and all of my love, all inside this one little locket. My dear Jaune... I love you, and I hope that we could be together soon..._

 _"P-Pyrrha? Pyrrha is that you?! Wait don't go! I don't want you to... leave me again..." Jaune started to sob uncontrollably._

 _Hush now Jaune... my time is short, but remember this... with these gifts, I will always be with you... in heart and soul... goodbye... my lovely... Jaune..._

 _The voice disappeared, and the locket opened up, revealing a floating heart the same size as his hand, that was glowing in a dark red. The heart slowly moved towards his chest, and slowly flowed inside him. Inside, the heart touched his white heart, and both merged together, emitting sparks everywhere._

 _When Jaune snapped out of his stupor, he looked overhead just in time to find that some of the roof broke off, and was heading down with the intent of squishing Jaune. He let instincts take over, and raised his hands to stop his inevitable demise._

 _Only it never came..._

 _He opened his eyes slightly, only to look in shock when the ceiling was floating inches from his head. Upon closer looking, he noticed that there were metal pipes connected in there, and they were glowing a faint red. His eyes slowly drifted to his hands and found that they too were glowing the same color._

 _"How is this possible?" he asked himself. After a full minute of thinking, he decided to leave it be, unknowing of the silhouette of a certain Spartan's shadow phasing into his own as he walked away._

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

"You...you did a soul resonance... by ACCIDENT!?" Ruby/Salem was screaming now.

"Soul resonance... so that's what it's called. Well whatever it is, I now have Pyrrha with me because of it, and with both of our souls combined, I will defeat you!"

"Impossible! The only ones who can resonate with a soul these days are the calamity eaters, the silver angel, and... Light...bearers..." Salem/Ruby was starting to appear hesitant, but unfortunately for her, Jaune caught on.

"Light bearers, huh? Just the name drives you up a wall... I wonder if I'm one of these bearers. Well then, shall we test that?" Jaune advanced towards her, while Ruby/Salem was instinctively stepping back.

"No...No...nonononoNO Impossible! All of the Light bearers died out in the invasion of Arcadia!"

"Too bad my family went to vale for a few weeks before that tragedy, by the way, that's kind of a dick move you know?"

"S-stay away from m-me! Stay b-back... "

"My my, do I spy a touch of fear in your voice? I did didn't I? This light bearer stuff must be pretty powerful if is making you piss your pants."

"D-damn... **DAMN YOU**!" she tried to attack with an overhead slice.

 _Miss_

"What's wrong Salem? Ran out of quips to lash out at me?" Jaune asked as he dodged the obvious attack.

 _Miss_

"Or is it that you've finally experienced true fear? I can never really tell..."

 _Miss_

 _Miss_

 _Miss_

"Huh, never knew the creator of fear and calamity could feel fear. How's your own medicine taste?"

 _ **"SHUT UP!"**_

 _Miss_

 _Miss_

 _Miss...Miss...Miss...Miss...Miss..._

"Well I think it's about time to end this. this is just getting sad now..." after the next dodge, Jaune jabbed Salem/Ruby in the face, " that's for Weiss..." a kick to the crotch, "that's for Blake..." a sucker punch to the face that's launched her into the air, "that's for yang..." a forceful drop kick followed, sending her crashing face first into the floor, a crater forming underneath. "This feels nostalgic, huh crater face? That was for everyone you killed in this little game of yours..." a white sphere formed in Jaune's hands, though he didn't notice it. "This ends now Salem!"

"D-damn...DAMN YOU!" Salem screamed as she coughed up blood. Black aura slowly formed around her and compressed into a black orb, slowly expanding into a reptilian shape.

"This is for both Ruby and Pyrrha, now take all of this!" the sphere now expanded into a large 4 pointed star, easily being ten times his size. "Everyone who died at your hands, all of those who suffered because of you, all of that will come back full force! Prepare for your RETRIBUTION!"

"DIE!" both said simultaneously. Salem launched her final attack, while Jaune threw the star of light. Both clashed and struggled for what felt like eternity, but seconds later, the shuriken gradually overpowered the dragon shaped blast. Before she even had a chance to realize it, the light shuriken sliced through her blast, utterly destroying it, and hit its intended mark...

 _ **BOOM!**_

The result was an explosion that destroyed most of the hall behind her. Jaune landed on the ground with a thud, savoring the silence that echoed the now decimated hall, until he heard a small whisper. A whisper that sounded a lot louder to him

"t-thank you..." said the voice, and with that final breath, she fazed away, leaving behind rose petals, black dust, and a glowing red heart.

Soon after, the heart began to fade as well. But it was for naught, for the male scooped up the soul and rested it against his chest. The red heart phased into his body and took refuge in his heart like the first heart did.

"It's okay rubes, you're safe now." Said the male, and he continued to the end of the hallway, exiting where a worn down door was once was.

Little did he know that a shadow of a mysterious figure followed afterwards...

* * *

"Come on out, I know you're there who ever you are." The male announced.

 _Jaune Arc... is that really a way to greet your superior?_

"... what the... who are you! And what do you mean by superior?!" the now named Jaune exclaimed.

 _You mean you really don't remember my voice? You sir have a failing memory, something that might be beneficial to you._

"Alright cut the crap, man. I don't know what you're on, but I'm not going to stand here and take your insults. I have a world to rebuild."

 _Before you go, answer me this; if there were a way to stop this before it began, would you take it?_

"...yeah, why?"

 _And what would you say if I told you that I know that way and how to execute it?_

"what are you-... _*sigh*_ I'm listening."

 _...well I might as well tell you this now because I heard you don't pay attention well..._

"Hey!"

 _Mr. Arc, in case you don't remember me, I am your headmaster, or was the headmaster by the looks of it_

"WHAT! No way! I heard what happened to you! Ozpin's dead."

 _But what you don't know was that he had a curse on him. I have a curse on myself. As long as negativity and malevolence exists, then I cannot truly die normally. I'm one of few people who are unwillingly linked to an old prophecy, and you just destroyed the only other person with the capability to lift my curse and finally put me to rest._

"Okay, hold up, I have so many questions right now. What do you mean 'can't die'? And don't get me wrong, I still have doubts, but why do you sound... younger for some reason?"

 _I had to reach you some way, luckily I had a little help..._

A teenage boy emerges from the shadows, wearing a dark emerald trench coat, black slacks and dress shirt, and silver hair.

 _I can assume that you've met Oscar Pine, am I correct?_

"Hello Jaune." Oscar greeted.

"Oscar?! wait... before, you had a different voice... did-"

 _No I haven't possessed him. My body may have died, but my soul went into another._

"Um... Alright, not the craziest thing I've ever seen. So what is your special way?"

 _Have you ever heard of Null dust?_

"No."

 _Null dust is an extremely rare type of dust that's theoretically lost to time. However I know what it is and how to get it. It is said that Null dust was the most powerful of all the types since it can not only amplify normal dust significantly, but by itself, it has the power over time and space. Most couldn't find this dust from mines and other normal methods, the dust can only be created by a total of two or more different souls._

"So that's why you're telling me this, because I have ruby's soul?"

 _Precisely, now if you want to do this time reversing method, you must acquire a total of 8 souls, so you will need 6 more..._

"Make those five more souls. I have another one."

 _Really, Might I ask who?_

"I have Pyrrha's. Salem was flipping out over something called soul resonance."

 _... Soul resonance...so you must be a light bearer then. It's been a while since I've met one of them._

"That reminds me. How do you know all of this? And if you know all this crazy shit, then why the hell haven't you done anything about it?"

 _Two reasons. First, I read about it in an ancient tome that I discovered long before I even became headmaster. it explains everything from an era before dust was discovered, in there was an alternate method on killing Grimm, but only three families could safely use this method. Most others who attempted that method either died, got corrupted, or warped into a monster far more deadly than the Grimm. The second reason; if I did any of this, then the timeline would've been in jeopardy again, and that's just putting it lightly._

"Again? You know what, that's for later... okay another question. What are the three families, and if you are, then which one are you?"

 _The three families were the light, dark, and balance. The light bearers, the calamity eaters, which I am, and the silver eyed angels to be precise. Each has something that can let others identify them. Light bearers have large auras and glowing white eyes, the silver angels are always female and their eyes are silver, and calamity eaters have a mark somewhere on our bodies. Unfortunately I may have passed it on to poor Oscar here, meaning he now shares the burden of my curse._

"Hey it's not that bad. I just need to add some flavor into the Grimm." Oscar reassured

"Wait, what?!"

 _Yes Jaune I eat Grimm. They serve as an alternative for what we usually feast on._

"How... why... wha..."

 _I have to have some private time where I satisfy my curse's hunger._

"...okay moving on...where's the mark?"

 _Oscar, turn around and take off your coat please._

"Oh, um o-okay." when he took it off, Jaune could see a blackish purple symbol consisting of Nine pentagrams, each one having slight differences.

"Huh, you know you could've just passed it off as a badass tattoo or something ri-"

 _Jaune you're testing my patience. Do you want to perform the reset or not!?_

"Okay, okay! So... how do I do this... reset?"

 _You must absorb all of the other souls. That will grant you the ability to make the Null dust needed for the technique to work._

"Wait, so that's it? I don't do some satanic ritual or something?"

 _No, the dust is the product of the resonance between the combined souls. The stronger the bonds, the more you can create._

"Wait, how am I going to do this? I only have a total of three souls." Jaune realized.

"Don't worry, that's why we brought these with us." Oscar pulled out a large container behind him, inside contains five glowing hearts of different colors, floating around the glass.

 _In this tube contains the souls of Ms. Xiao-long, Schnee, Belladonna, Valkyrie, and Mr. Lie. Before they died, Salem left, not knowing that we were not far behind, we managed to save your friends just before they actually died... and before you ask Jaune, a person only dies when their soul fades away, the body doesn't really matter_

"Oh... well then here goes... one more question? is there anything I should know off before I do this?" Jaune asked.

 _Well there are a few side effects to the reset, but they're only minor, however I can't guarantee exactly when you'll be sent back. Also, beware of multiple resets, it creates paradoxes, however my last gift will probably aid you with that. Oscar, the tome._

"Oh right... its right... here." Oscar fished out a thick, notebook sized book from his coat, and handed it to Jaune.

"Alright, I think I'm set." he walks over to the five hearts, and opened the lid, peering inside. "Hey, everyone. Long time no see... now the whole gang's back together..." and now Jaune practically sobbed over the five souls, which made them float upwards to the sobbing blonde's chest. "with all of your help..." the purple heart phased in, "we could do this all over again..." the green and orange hearts phased in after the purple one, "except this time, I'll make everything right..." the yellow heart phased in, "and i promise that this time, our ending will be a happy one." the pale blue heart phased in last, and with that a white light enveloped Jaune.

When the light died down, and when it did, Jaune emerged as a new person. His hair grew into a long ponytail that reached his thighs, but rolled around his neck as if it were a scarf, his torn clothing replaced with a black, sleeveless jacket, a white whirt with his insignia in the middle, pants that reach towards his knees, which are covered by black leg guards black sandals completed the look, which made him take a resemblance to a ninja, and his sword and shield/sheath was on his back. But the most noticeable things were the pair of rainbow colored angel wings on his back, the two crescents of the same colors forming a double halo above his head, and his eyes, which had a pitch black void of scleroses with pure white pupils illuminating the voids of his eyes.

"So this is the power of soul resonance? It feels... nice, like a group hug."

"Jaune, is that you?!" Oscar rose out of his stupor.

yes, that's Jaune, now Jaune, listen to what I'm about to say, when you reset, try to find me, and tell him that the game has reset. He'll take over from there. Now repeat after me. _**pater et mater, spatium temporis in nomine meo petetis, et non avertet faciem terrae in Apocalypsi, et quod habet auferetur ab impiis animam mundi casus inferioribus auxilio. reset hoc abs te ...**_

 _"pater et mater, spatium temporis in nomine meo petetis, et non avertet faciem terrae in Apocalypsi, et quod habet auferetur ab impiis animam mundi casus inferioribus auxilio. reset hoc abs te ..."_ when the last word escaped his mouth, a giant glyph with a clock symbol appeared below his feet. The clock hands going counter-clockwise at blinding speeds, and everything went white. Before everything phased to black, Jaune heard one last thing from Ozpin.

 _Please don't commit the same mistakes I did, you only have one chance..._

* * *

Ugh... what... happened? Why do I feel... wait, someone's talking

"... Congratulations... beautiful... joy..."

"Our beautiful twins..."

...wait...TWINS!

* * *

 **and that's it folks. i read a review from a guest named lightningstrife, and he gave me the constructive criticism i needed. so i plan on combing through the chapters to make them better, i have more art content on my tumblr page called shakalos, so if you want to see more, then you can go over there.**

 **and with that, i'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2: my enemies are now my friends

It's been an interesting 8 years, to say the least.

At first, Jaune was flipping out about the whole twin thing. Despite what people say, he has a nearly flawless memory, and he never had a twin sister before. He was about to cry out in shock, but he then remembered what Ozpin/Oscar said before.

 _There may be some side effects, but they are only minor..._

So Jaune promptly concluded that this whole twin thing was a side effect. It wasn't until they were old enough to walk and talk that he found the actual truth; his "twin sister" actually carries half of his soul. as if the effect split his soul in two, and the second half formed into the closest thing it can get to himself; a twin sister.

This had many ups and downs, of course. Jaune and Rose, his twin sister's name, shared all of his knowledge and experience, and can communicate via telepathic link, but most of their powers are sealed due to their small bodies not being able to contain the immense amount. The most they could do was sense and analyze a person's soul.

On the bright side, the glowing eyes were cool.

The next thing they (both Jaune and rose teamed up) decided to do was look for the book Ozpin gave them. By what Ozpin said, that book can explain whatever the fuck happened that they didn't know about. So after looking all through the house, they found the old book in the... attic? **(Do castles even have attics?)**

For the most part, the book was very useful, but they had hit another roadblock; most of the whole damn book was blank. The first two pages gave a summary about the past, where aura was called magic, dust wasn't a thing, and people weren't able to kill Grimm like today. The next 6 pages specifically talked about the three families who could defeat the Grimm at that time. And the last 2 pages explained about the thing that managed this to happen; null dust. The eleventh page was a picture of a lock and the sentence...

 _Only the fusion of dark and light can reveal more secrets..._

So now they had to find out more about this "dark and light" business in order to read the rest of the book. Which brings them to the haunting realization.

They were alone.

They were the only ones who knew of what's to come, and even with all of their power, they're only two people. They need a team that can help them make sure that the world will be saved, and immediately, their family is out of the question. They're too important to them to get involved in all of this, so asking them is out. Most people would probably ignore, or doubt them anyways.

Which brings us to now, on the streets of Arcadia city. Our two protagonists scouting the streets for potential recruits.

* * *

" _why is this taking so long!? " _Rose thought, sighing in frustration.

" _Calm down sis."_ Jaune answered, walking alongside her. _"No one said that this would be easy."_

" _I know, but do we have to search the entirety of the town for recruitment? "_

 _"Yes. we can't falter on this."_

 _" What about our old friends? they should be alive at this point, right?" _both paused at that. sighing in unison, they shook their heads and walked onward down the road.

 _"Yeah, i don't think that's wise. what'll we say if we find them right no-"_

 ***CRASH*** both jumped at the sudden noise echoing near their vicinity.

 _" W-what was that noise!?" _

" _I hear it too_. _it sounds like... the alleyway! Hurry sis!"_

Both blondes followed the loud sound, which they found out were mixed with groans of pain and what sounded like an argument, and ended up in the alleyway where the noise was originating. The sight when they turned the last corner had them frozen. There, in the dead end, was a middle aged red haired woman with a gash on her side moaning in mild pain, and two boys who looked to be twins and their age yelling at each other, but what caught their eye were the pair of pure black horns adorned atop all of their heads. something that seemed all too familiar...

" _ADAM!? Why...why is... why are there TWO of them!?"_ Jaune mentally screamed. ready to turn and run, he grabbed Rose's hands and was about to make a beeline for the street, but Rose held firm, and pulled him back.

" _Wait Jaune look! Their souls are different. " _She stated, pointing at the two bickering faunus. her right eye glowed an eerie white as she did so.

" _Huh?"_ Jaune looks at the two, his left eye glowing the same white glow, a black soul appeared near one of them, while an icy blue one floated near the other. _ **"**_ _Oh...wait.. then that means..."_

" _They aren't the same person. " _Rose finished. her brother Nodding in agreement and confusion.

" _But... why are they here?_

" _I don't know... let's ask them! "_

" _WHAT!?"_

 _"come on, JJ. we won't get anything out of them if we just stand here."_

Before Jaune could retaliate that thought, the blonde girl whistled to the three redheads. This, unfortunately, worked in a way that neither of them were expecting. The first male, with a scar between one of his blue eyes, picked up a rusty knife out the alleyway... and charged at the two, swinging blindly. Surprisingly, the second male, the one with a lighter blue variant of irises, held him back, stopping him.

"Alex!? ALEX calm down!" the second male said, holding firm as "Alex" struggled against the boy's hold.

"NO! It's their fault that mother's this way, Adam! THEY MUST DIE!" Alex loudly exclaimed.

" _well, now we know who's who..._ " Jaune thought, stepping back slightly.

" _yeah, Alex has the Black soul, and Adam's the blue one._ " Rose added, sighing at the quick save.

"They weren't the ones who did this to her!" Adam continued. "Your vendetta against humans will get you killed! You don't even _know_ if they're racists or not!" He continued, attempting to drag Alex back a bit.

"They're _humans_ , OF COURSE THEY'RE RACISTS!"

 _"well, here goes nothing..."_ Jaune thought. "Do... do you guys need help?" Jaune asked.

"Help... HELP!?" Alex roared, his struggles intensified. "You can HELP by rotting in **HELL**!"

"ALEX!" Adam screamed, practically on top of the flailing male, attempting to drag him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Rose were left thinking about the current events right now whilst staring at the arguing duo.

" _Okay, so... I have a feeling that this "Alex" is the Adam Blake and Yang fought in the past."_ Jaune thought.

" _Then this must be a new person. Did we do this? "_

 _"I don't know, but i'm kinda leaning towards yes."_

" **Enough**!" the woman boomed. Startling them all into silence. All four kids turned towards the injured woman, clearly fed up with the males arguing. upon closer inspection, the woman had long, dark red hair, spiraling black horns, and a deep electric azure eyes glaring at the four. looking over to the two blonde humans, she sighed.

"Apologies for my children... state your business here, young one." The woman said, her glare only slightly lessened.

"We heard groans of pain and followed." Jaune addressed. "We came to see what it was, and we found you."

"Do you need help with those wounds miss?" Rose continued. "we don't know if it'll help or not, but we'll do what we can."

All three Faunus were shocked into silence. These two kids wanted to help them. Two HUMAN kids wanted to _help_ them.

Taking their silence as a yes, they pulled off their backpacks and opened them up.

"we've got first aid kits. Here, let us help." Jaune pulled out a red case from his pack.

"HELL NO!" Alex hissed, restarting his flailing. Adam held firm, even when he was caught off guard from his brother's sudden action.

"ALEX ENOUGH!" the woman screeched lowly. "Apologize to them. **NOW**."

"...sorry mother." Alex hesitantly said.

" **AND**..."

"...Sorry..." He mumbled, looking away as he stopped his struggle.

opening up their first aid kits, Rose pulled out a clear bottle filled with green liquid. "This might sting a little miss..." Rose warned, opening the bottle and administered the medical liquid onto her.

"Sapphire; Sapphire Taurus." she said, hissing in pain as the liquid touched her wound.

"Don't worry Miss Sapphire. We'll do our best to patch you up." Jaune replied, taking out bandages and more of the liquid, this time in a small spray container. Upon further inspection, and a sideways peek at her cerulean soul, Jaune and Rose both managed to address the several wounds. Fortunately, it didn't take much to fix it. Luckily, their supplies did it. So after a minute of relative silence, the wound was cleaned, and patched, while not a perfect procedure, it was good enough to help.. both blondes silently backed away a little.

"...thank you, kind children." Sapphire thanked, attempting, and slightly succeeding, to stand.

"It's not safe here, do you have a place to go to?" Rose asked

"No." Sapphire shook her head. "our last one was burned down during a riot. we barely managed to get abroad a ship that led to here."

"Well maybe you can stay with us until you can find another one." Jaune offered, further shocking the faunus.

"We wouldn't want to-" Adam attempted to decline, but...

"JAUNE!? ROSE!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" a man in a certain accent yelled in the street behind them. identifying the voice, Jaune, Rose, and Sapphire had widened eyes at the shout.

"We're over here father!"

Before they all noticed, a blue haired, tall male rabbit Faunus emerged at the corner where they all were. Immediately, he ran over and hugged the two blondes, not noticing the other people near them.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." The man said. "you had us worried sick when we didn't find you at the house."

"D-dad..." Jaune wheezed.

"Can't breathe..." Rose added, tying to pry them out of the hug.

"CYAN! Where are they?!" a woman yelled afterwards. further surprising the elder Faunus in front of them.

"They're back here Amethyst!" the man named Cyan answered.

Seconds later, an even taller blonde woman ran in, and picked up the other three in another hug, making the twins groan slightly from the group hug.

"MOM, DAD! We have an emergency!" Jaune managed to shout out, making the two stop their hugging, putting them back to the ground in the process.

"An emergency?" The woman named Amethyst asked.

"This woman's been wounded." Rose explained, pointing at the Taurus family. "and they don't have anywhere to go!"

Gazing at the bandaged wound, Cyan, the rabbit faunus, stared surprised briefly before sighing. "well it looks like you two managed to stop the bleeding, but just in case, let's get that looked at in a safer place." Cyan said. "it's nice to see you again Sapphire, let's get you out of this alleyway..." this of course drew the attention of the four children to him.

"Y-you know Ms. Sapphire/Mother!?" all four kids asked. surprise evident on their faces.

"We're close friends." Cyan answered.

"Can you tell me who did this to you?" Amethyst asked, looking at the woman's bandaged wounds. "Come with us, we'll take you to our home; we have better medical equipment there."

"that's really not-" Sapphire started, attempting to politely decline.

"No need to worry, my friend. we're always willing to help each other." Cyan answered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, she won't take no for an answer when she makes up her mind. I've tried."

"yeah! let's get you guys situated." Rose said. "We'll talk more about arrangements later."

One by one, the group entered a large carriage on the street, and took off towards their home, none of them noticing the pair of pure white eyes hiding behind the carriage as they advanced.

* * *

Later, in the house, Jaune and Rose had the feeling that they were being watched. Every time the look at the direction of what they assumed to be stalking them, they only caught a glimpse of pink. they checked the bathrooms, kitchen, guestrooms, and the backyard. Now they were currently hot on the trail of the pink blur.

"Hurry JJ, I saw it go this way!" Rose shouts.

"Why is it so fast!?"

"I don't know, just help me catch it before-" as she says, this, she tripped... and landed on another person walking to the hallway.

"Aaah!" they yelped, both tumbling to the floor.

Startled, both whipped around to sigh, as it was only Adam, looking confused to them.

"Oh, it's just Adam. Sorry about that, we didn't know it was you." Jaune said.

"No problem... um..."

"Oh, right! You don't know our names." Rose addressed. "I'm Rose, and this is my brother Jaune."

"Nice to meet you." he greeted. "Wait... where's your brother?" Jaune wondered.

"He stayed with mother. It seems your father is the only one he'll talk to." Adam sighed. Anyways, what are you two doing?"

"We're looking for-" the pink blur ran past again… "OH GOD!" tripping the other male in the process.

 _ ***BAM!***_

"There!" Rose exclaimed.

Behind them, the pink blur, who crashed onto the floor by a snag of the rug, turns out to be a girl. The girl looked innocent enough, but Jaune and Rose froze at the sight. The girl had an all too familiar appearance from before... they knew only one person with pink and brown hair.

" _NEO!? She's here too?!"_ Jaune mentally panics. _"Why is she here!?"_

" _Who's next? Emerald and Mercury!? "_

At two different places, the two aforementioned people sneezed simultaneously. Shrugging it off, the two people continued their day... whatever the fuck they were doing.

back to our Protagonists, both Jaune and Rose continued to stare at the fallen girl, who promptly started to back away slowly, never looking away from the dazed blondes.

" _Okay... okay. Maybe this is a good thing." _Rose thought.

" _GOOD!? How is it good?"_

" _Look at her... she doesn't look like a murderous sociopath... she looks more like a... a... "_

 _"an_ _orphan?"_

" _Yeah. Let's at least hear her out first... "_

"... _fine."_ Jaune reluctantly agreed.

"...Are you two okay, you two have been staring in space for a while." Adam interrupted.

"what?" both asked, falling out of their trance and looking around, just now noticing the vacant spot where the girl, now named Neo, was.

"Where did she go?" they both said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neo managed to hide in the surprisingly large couch in what she thought was the living room, Hearing soft thuds of multiple footsteps made her hold her breath. Peeking around the room from her hiding place, she sighed as she wasn't able to spot anyone. So you can imagine the surprise she experienced when she turns around and comes face to face with Jaune.

"Hey." Jaune slightly panics when he saw Neo ready to rush out again. "Wait, Wait! Before you run off, please just wait a minute." blurted quickly, kneeling close to her. "We just want to talk. Is that okay with you?"

"..." She paused mid-step, slowly turning towards the boy in front of her.

"Please? I'll make it up to you..."

"..." giving it a few seconds of thought, the girl hesitantly nods.

"Okay... now I'm going to get my sister, and another friend... is that okay?" he asked.

"No need, JJ, your outburst made it easy to find you." Rose said, appearing over them on the other side of the couch.

"You guys have a really big couch by the way."

after a few more seconds of silence, and giving another nod, Neo whispered. "Okay..."

" _So she_ _ **can**_ _speak..."_ Jaune thought. nodding to his sister, Rose took the initiative to speak first.

"Okay. So we just want to ask you some questions. You don't have to answer them if you don't want to, but we do want you to answer if you can please..." Rose explained. the girl below her nodded at this.

"I'll start off." Jaune added. _"Better to make her think we don't know her_." "What's your name?"

"...Neo..." the girl introduced.

"do you have a last name?"

"...Politian."

"do you know how old you are?"

"..."

"...Okay. Next question... are you okay? Are you hurt in anyway?" Rose asked this time. this seemed to surprise the girl greatly.

" _I broke into your home, and you ask me that!?"_ Neo thought, shocked at the question itself. _"_...I'm okay..."

"Okay, now can you tell me why you are here?" Jaune said.

"...I...I-I was..."

"Maybe we went a bit too far on that one..." Rose said.

"I don't really think so." Adam replied, gaining their attention. "This is risky, and a bit uncomfortable for her, but it's better to let her tell rather than finding out ourselves." he reasoned.

"yeah, but that's putting it a bit blunt don't you think?"

"I was kicked out... I had to... to..." Neo stuttered. each word filled with despair.

"Survive?"

Neo slowly nods.

"Do you have any siblings or relatives?" Rose asked.

"...no... Not anymore..." Neo stated, tears starting to form.

"Oh." Jaune contemplates for a minute, then gets an idea. "Well, maybe you can-" he was interrupted with an audible stomp behind them.

"Jaune... Rose... who is the little girl?" a voice said, startling them.

All four turned and met the cautious gaze of the elder rabbit Faunus, hand gripping his back pocket, and secretly brandishing a kunai whilst concealing it in his sleeve. however, when he saw the girl, he sheathed the weapon away, but his hand was still near the pouch that held it.

"Well... who is she?" He repeated, this time filled with suspicion with a glare that screamed 'if you hurt them, you die.'

Neo starts trembling in growing fear. " _I'm going to die... I'm going to die... I'm"-_

"Just a friend of ours from the town. We asked her if she wanted to spend the night here." Jaune lied. "she's really shy though."

"Sorry for not telling you about this, we were about to, but we found Ms. Sapphire, Adam, and Alex on our way back."

"Hmm... well, if her parents are okay with it." Cyan said while he sheaths the kunai. "Adam, is this true?"

"… _I'm not going to die?"_ Neo thought, an inaudible sigh escaping her lips.

"Um... Mr. Cyan sir, Neo's an orphan, and yes, it is." Adam added.

"Oh... my apologies." sighing, Cyan turned to the door. "Alright, just try not to do anything like _**last**_ time." he sent a soft glare at the two blondes.

"Yes sir." Both blondes agreed.

"Good." Cyan leaves the room, thus leaving the four into silence. the three kids then turned to the fourth one, who was about ready to cry her eyes out.

"You helped me... why?" Neo asked, confused. they stuck up for her. her, of all people, and all she did was run around the house.

"You told us the truth, or at least some of it anyway." Jaune answered. "Besides I told you I'd make it up to you."

"And... about that friend's thing..." Neo asked, her voice filled with new found hope, which grew as the group smirked.

"Of course we're friends, well, at least I consider you a friend." Rose piped in.

"Well, after hearing you out, I kind of want to be friends too." Jaune said.

"I've got nowhere else to go, and my mother and brother's the only ones I have left. It'll be nice to have _**some**_ friends, and I'm not as picky as my brother." Adam shrugs.

"...thank...you..." and with that, Neo faints, something that none of them were prepared for...

"She fainted? Why did she-" Jaune said, stopping as the sound of stomachs growling filled the air. "Oh. Never mind."

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat. She's not the only hungry one here." Rose said.

As the three children carries the fourth child to the kitchen, Jaune and Rose thinks about the current events they just witnessed.

" _So **that** explains why she sticks with Roman. He must have found her and took her in." _Jaune explained, pulling out some bread and cheese.

" _But now we have her. that might change something. " _Rose added. bringing out some bologna, cookies, and soda.

" _Well, maybe we can get Adam and Neo in on our plan..."_ Jaune said.

" _ **What _?!_ " **_she yelped, nearly dropping her food.

" _Look, Neo was strong last time we fought her, and she before she died, she traumatized Ruby, right?"_

" _...yeah but- "_

" _And Adam was stronger, the only way he died was because Yang and Blake shish-kabobed him,_ _ **right**_ _?"_

" _... yeah... where are you going with this..."_

 _"if these two were who we fought in the past, then this time, we might not have to_ _fight **against** __them, but they can fight_ _ **with**_ _us."_

" _True... but that still leaves us at step one_."

"Where the hell would we find this dark and light thing?" they both said. taking a bite out of their sandwiches they made mid conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a hill leading to the outskirts of the town of Arcadia, two figures stood on top, peering at the castle like mansion at the end of the town. The first figure, a tall 6 year old male, and the 2 year old girl on his shoulders, sighed in relief.

"Look sis. I can feel it. The two lights mom told us about." The boy said. peering into the distance where the mansion was.

His little sister coos a bit. looking with him.

"Soon, we'll see mom again, and we'll bring her back." Sebastian declared, determination filled his voice.

The boy pulls out a black tome with the number two on it. It glows a dark void like black aura, which draws in the dying ashes of the numerous corpses of Grimm behind them.

" _**I promise."**_

* * *

 **and that's the end of that.**

 **sorry for the delay, i'm in the middle if combing out the first three chapters on here and wattpad, which will have some of my art on there to make it better. now at wattpad, do you want me to draw everything, use existing pictures, or both? pictures and gifs are partially the reason why wattpad is so good, but i need to know.**

 **I've set up a poll on it for later. until then,**

 **Edit: I've gone back to make things a bit more accurate, and added some more stuff in between these chapters.**

 **TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3: demons, spirits, and cyborgs

Four weeks after Jaune, Adam, and Rose found Neo, they began their quest to save the world... well finding clues to save the world. after some time to think, lunch, and kicking Alex in the face one morning, they eventually accepted that their first order of business is to find that Dark thingy for now. after some brainstorming, the two Arcs found out that the dark and light thing were light bearers and calamity eaters, and to unlock more of the book, they need one of both.

Needing to keep track of the main things they decided to do, Jaune made a list of possible quests needed to affect the timeline significantly. most of the things they can do are only minor, but Jaune needs to know what major events must not be changed.

 _Step 1: find a Calamity eater to fix the book._

 _Step 2: find the season maidens_

 _Step 3: sabotage/stop white fang's deal with Cinder_

 _Step 4: get to Beacon_

That last one he emphasized as a must. Nothing was going to stop him from going there and meeting up with his friends. he was about to add more, until a shrill shriek scraped his ears.

"Hey JJ, let's head to town!" Rose yelled. "We need to go on a shopping run!"

"Yeah, yeah... hang on." he yelled back.

"Hey Adam, Neo, you plan on coming along too? she yelled at the other two, Neo nodded whilst Adam shrugged groaning.

"I'm right here! you don't have to shout!" he yelled back.

"sorry!"

sighing, Jaune got up from his seat and exited the room he was in. If Jaune stayed a second longer, he would've noticed the glowing number 1 appearing on the tome the second he turned around.

* * *

Down in the streets of Arcadia, the young group of five (Jaune, Rose, Neo, Adam, and Alex) were walking towards the intended street of shops, buildings and stores. a wagon filled with groceries tied onto it chugged behind the group as they tugged it along. apparently fed up with the lack of conversation, Adam decides to break it.

"...okay this silence has got to stop." Adam started.

"Well then what would you like for us to do, HUH?" Alex retorted.

"Please stop... why'd you tag along anyway?" Jaune asked.

"I've got to make sure your harlot of a sister doesn't try anything on my bro-"

"I'm going to stop you right there before you say something you'll regret." Two seconds after Rose said that… "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A HARLOT!?"

"Yeah! so what!?"

"Alex!" Adam chided. "Sorry about him Rose. He's just mad that he couldn't stay with mother."

"and why is _**SHE**_ here?!" Alex snarks, pointing to Neo. "Who is she anyway?"

"My name is Neo, and _**I**_ tagged along with my _friends_." She hissed quietly. startling the bull faunus a bit at the sudden voice he heard.

"Maybe that's the real reason why you're mad all the time. You need friends." Jaune smirked, which angered the male.

"I DO NOT!" Alex screamed.

"do too!" Adam and Rose answered in unison.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO...wait a minute..," Jaune stopped, looking ahead of him.

in front of the group, Jaune caught sight of a little girl not much older than he was standing under an old, worn down building under repair. She wore a black and green sweater and socks, tan pleated skirt, and had curly orange hair neatly tied up into a bun. something that triggered many red flags to Jaune.

 _"doesn't she look just like that Penny girl that Ruby described?"_ Jaune thought. _"... nah, that'd be too much of a coincidence..."_

The girl in question, however, wasn't looking at her surroundings and failed to notice the rope of a platform holding steel beams above her began to snap. something that Jaune didn't fail to see.

"Hey! Look out!" a male shouted, a little ways away from the group, as he ran towards the girl with a child in hand. glancing back down, Jaune connected the dots and followed suit, the news just now occurring to the rest of them.

 _"Oh CRAP!"_ "LOOK OUT!" Jaune screamed, running to the other side of the street. With tunneled vision, and a familiar warmth he felt long ago, Jaune made it over to the girl right before her she met her demise, not noticing the white rose petals littered on the road he ran across, nor the other boy who apparently had the same idea to jump in and save the girl.

As the girl screamed, now noticing the falling metal beams of death, both boys grabbed onto her, and with their combined momentum, crashed into the building. Unfortunately, they crashed into one of the weakened support beams for the building itself, which led to the whole thing collapsing on all of them.

"JAUNE!" Rose screamed. Looking at the ongoing chaos, Rose ran to the wreckage where her twin was inside of, knocking past the nearest person at the time, who just so happened to be Alex.

"HEY!" he screamed, as the rest followed her lead. none of them were aware of the old man joining in the trek to the collapsed building as well.

"PENNY!" that old person bellowed, sprinting to the ruined building.

* * *

Inside the rubble, the boys and girls slowly opened their eyes, and looked around.

"What happened..." Jaune thought. "and why is it dark?"

"Sis!?" the other male shouts, startling Jaune from his spot. "Bwo!" a younger voice replied, sounding like she's unscathed. "Oh thank god you're alright."

Rubble and debris were everywhere as far as Jaune could see, fortunately, none of it even touch them...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" a shrill feminine shriek of pain rang in his ears in front of him.

well... scratch that, some of hit got to someone.

Looking down in horror, Jaune realized that some of the old splintered wood and metal from the collapsed building were impaled on the little girl's arms and legs, which also seemed to be broken beyond repair. The girls now sobbing about making the pain stop. _"This is bad."_ He thought. He didn't have the first aid kit with him, and even if he did, he doubt he could fix the broken limbs without splints. He needs to get out and get help, but first he has to figure out how to get rid of this debris first.

"Are you guys alright?" the mysterious boy asked, seemingly unfazed by the close proximity his voice seems to be.

"Yeah... we need to get this stuff out of here!" Jaune answered. "this girl's hurt!"

"Hang on, I'm coming towards you guys." since it was too dark to see much, Jaune had to rely on his hearing to locate the boy, who just so happened to sound like he's a foot or two behind him.

Touching his shoulder, Jaune's left eye immediately flashed white, blinding the other boy and startling the toddler in his arms. At the same time, the boy's right arm erupted in a dark purple light. Both lights swirled and the debris disintegrated in an explosion of flying rubble and lights. when everything stopped the once huge pile of crumpled building debris was gone, only leaving the two males, the toddler and the crying crippled female, each a tiny distance apart from each other.

"Who are you!?" both males questioned. they didn't get an answer as the rest of the group came down to where they were at.

"PENNY! Oh thank god you're safe!"

A middle aged man, probably in his late 40s, ran towards the group, soon after, Rose and the rest of the group followed soon after.

"JJ are you ok?" Rose asked in worry.

"Yeah, but this girl isn't. We need a medic now!" Jaune yelled.

"Someone call a medic squad." Adam yelled. some of the bystanders started complying with his demand, and the sounds of sirens followed soon after. As the medics arrived not long after, the group of five aided the man with his child onto the ambulance.

* * *

After 4 grueling hours, the group of seven (the boy and toddler girl joined them) heard back from the man, who spoke to Jaune and the other male specifically. his expression held gratitude above all else, which seemed to unsettle the group.

"I want to thank you boys for helping my precious little penny."

"that's alright sir." the other male replied. "we're really sorry we weren't able to fix her limbs."

"Please call me Gepetto. Gepetto Polendina." The old man greeted.

 _"Wait... Polendina...Penny...So it **is** her!?" _Jaune thought.

 _" Who else will make an appearance!?"_ Rose added.

"Well, Mr. Gepetto, how is she?" the other boy questioned, holding his little sister, who was busy tugging his strands of hair.

"Well, sadly, her limbs had to be amputated." he started, making the two males look down in shame. "but not to worry, I have a prime solution for that. Now if you don't mind, I would like to know more about my daughter's saviors." Gepetto dismissed.

"My name's Sebastian, Sebastian C. Kaiser. And the little girl on my back is my sister Dahlia."

"My name's Jaune Arc." Jaune said.

"Oh my, the heir to the Arc throne saved my daughter. What an honor." Gepetto praised.

"ehehe...right..." Jaune replied sheepishly, "so... can we see her?"

"Soon. I know where your estate is; it's not hard to miss." Gepetto clarified. "I'll meet you there when I patch her up. Now run along now children."

"are you sure we can't help?" Jaune insisted.

"you've already saved my daughter. please, allow me to do what I can."

"... well, if you say so..." As the group all exited out the medic center, Gepetto pulled out his scroll and quickly dialed a number. A few quick rings and a ping later...

 _~"hello?"~_ a voice picked up.

"Hello James. I called to cash in on some of those _**favors**_ you owe me..." a ghastly smirk etched on the old man's face.

* * *

"So Sebastian... I have some... questions for you." Jaune suddenly asked. a good distance away from their previous location.

"So do I...um, can we do it in a more... _**private**_ place?" Sebastian answered uneasily, his sister sleeping soundly on his shoulder. looking around as if anyone would jump at him at any moment.

Receiving some nods, the group walked down the district, where there were less people around. when they confirmed that nobody was there other then themselves, both males spun around to face each other.

"Are you a light bearer/calamity eater? Huh? Stop it. That's enough! STOP! NO YOU! NO YOU!" both males said simultaneously. They kept this up for a few minutes until Rose had enough.

"ONE AT A TIME!" she yelled.

"...you can go first." Jaune sighed. relaxing a little, Sebastian opened up for his question.

"... Are you a light bearer?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably. "That white eye of yours was a good giveaway, but I can't be too sure…"

"...yeah, and so is my sister Rose. What of it?" Jaune said cautiously. Sebastian went silent after that.

"hello?" he continued. looking at the low mumbling male in front of him.

"...finally... After all this time, you're the angels we've been looking for."

"Angels?" Rose asked, confusion etched on her face.

"Now I can finally have the chance to find her..." he then proceeded to mumble on, not registering that there were still people near him.

"Are... you okay? What do you mean by _her_?" Jaune asked, this broke Sebastian out of his mumbling trance.

"I'll get to that later. And your question?"

"Are you a calamity eater?" Rose asked, pointing at his bandaged right arm. "And what's with the bandage?"

"Yeah, me and my little sis. We don't tell everyone since... they react badly towards our kind." Adam and Alex **both** flinched at that. "And as for the bandage... well, let's not get to that right now."

" _a calamity eater... Ozpin said that he was one, and they were the darkness of the trio... dark and light... light bearers and calamity eaters._..." thinking that this is the only chance he could find a calamity eater, Jaune nodded in resolve. "Hey Sebastian," he said, gaining said boy's attention. "I want to try something real quick, but first we need to get to my house."

"Actually... I was wondering if you could do something for me... there's this book…"

"Well then, let's go. I doubt we can get anything done at this place." Adam spoke up. Neo nods in agreement.

With that, the now extended party started leaving the district and headed towards the castle, not one looking back to see the interested gaze of Gepetto before he walked towards the docks.

"Calamity eaters? Light bearers? fascinating..." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

 _(Time skip)_

Back at the Arc estate, the party went their separate ways. Neo and Adam went to the living room, Alex went to find his mother, and the last four isolated themselves into a separate room with the now glowing tomes side by side. the obvious change to the book was the first thing that caught both Arcs attention.

"that number wasn't there before..." Rose muttered. "there are more than one of them?"

"Now Sebastian, we wanted to try a few things with our book, but it needs this "dark and light" thing to unlock it." Jaune said. "we think it's referring to us; light bearers and calamity eaters..."

"I had the same problem with mine. My first guess was to find the light bearers." " _More like my instructions..."_ he thought.

"Why don't you guys try holding the books together?" Rose suggested.

With that being the only option they can think of right now, Jaune and Sebastian each had one hand holding each book. The white and purple energy came back, but it was dimmed to the point where they could still see.

Opening the book, Jaune was surprised immediately as he found that more of the pages appeared. Sebastian checked his book as well, and had the same result.

"Huh, that was easy..." Sebastian said.

"Hey listen to this. Summoning a familiar? Soul arms? Blessings and domains? What's that all about?" Jaune said.

"I got the same thing too. Listen to this, contracting a familiar has many risks since the selection of the spirit to contract is randomized. Should one want to summon one the requirements... a catalyst, the contractor's blood, and 2 quarts of Null dust? What is this, some cooking recipe?"

"Hang on..." Jaune grabs a nearby cup and knife. "...what was it again?"

"um... a catalyst, 2 quarts of null dust, and contractor's ...blood- wait you're seriously going to do this?!" Sebastian turns to see Jaune putting a bowl on the floor near the knife. _"Where did he get that?"_

"I think this will do... maybe?" Rose said, pulling out an old locket. From one of the cabinets. Meanwhile Jaune tried various gestures to produce Null dust, eventually, he managed to succeed by rubbing his hands together.

"Are you guys even listening?! It said that it's randomized, we don't know if it's some giant squid thing, or- or a demon or something!"

"Alright, I just finished filling..." Jaune looks at the bowl. "A quart, sis, it's your turn.

"I don't think this is a good idea. What if this goes wrong?" Sebastian pleaded.

"We don't really have much to lose." Jaune said as he cuts himself and poured the blood into the cup. **"** If it can help with what we have planned, I'd say let's do it!" _"Though it does make some sense having a high risk factor."_

"Alright, what next?" Rose said, mimicking the procedure Jaune had done seconds ago.

"I don't know. Most of this is in random gibberish." Jaune said. "Um... _egredietur extra... animum ...tuum... foedus forma_?"

"what?" Rose asked.

"that's all it said."

"Like I said this process is randomized... guys, we don't know what will come out of there, so let's stop whi-"

Turning around, all three _(dahlia fell asleep)_ kids were blinded by a piercing white light. Then everything faded into darkness.

* * *

 _ **(?'s pov)**_

 _Darkness._

 _Many years since that day, all I saw was darkness. Stranded in an endless void of pitch black nothing. I missed the sights I once saw, the sense of feeling I've long lost, and most of all, I miss Ozzy and Rosie. They were my best friends in the world._

 _All I remember was the bad man aiming to shoot Ozzy, me getting in the way, and my soul awakening. The last thing I heard was Ozzy's scream of despair._

 _Who knows how long it's been since then? What kind of world was I missing? I do not know, and I couldn't know, for I am stuck within this darkened void. How long to see Ozzy again, I wish for all my friends to be together._

 _Ozzy...Rosie... Cy...Jack...Amy...Mana...Chuckie... I hope we meet again soon._

 _But then, I see it... a tiny dot of light. What was that? I can't really see the speck, but it feels... Warm, like a hug... I forgot the feeling..._

 _I want to know more about this light. I want to see what this is... I want... I want... I..._

 **"Hello?"**

 _...the light spoke? The light can speak!? Hello, Mr. light? What are you doing here?_

 **"Hang on... it says what...okay...alright I'll try."**

 _Try? Try what?_

 **"Oh Great Spirit of the land beyond. I, Jaune arc, call upon thee. I, Rose Arc, call upon thee."**

 _There are two voices? One boy, and one girl... yes... I feel something... familiar...Jaune...Rose..._

 **"I grant thou passage to our world, where thou must swear thy loyalty to me. If thou accepts, then speak thy true name."**

 _My true name... my name is... Kamui._

 _Kamui Nijiko... Ozzy gave me that..._

 _The fox witch, the fairy fox, the girl of 7 stars... none of those sound right... the rainbow fox...yeah... that one... rainbow fox..._

 _My true name... Sanctus vulpes..._

* * *

 _"My true name... Sanctus Vulpes."_ the white light returned, even more radiant than the first. Rising from the pile of Null dust, a form began to take shape. The silhouette of a little girl appeared, then two triangle like fox ears and a long fox tail, and finally, the outline of a glowing rainbow heart formed and floated into the small necklace. The blinding white light faded, and everything could be seen again.

"We've got to stop with the bright lights." Jaune groaned, rubbing the pain from his eyes.

"Did...did it work?" Rose asked.

"That could've harmed my sis you maniac- who's that?" Sebastian shouted halfway, stopping and pointing to the new person in the room.

Jaune and Rose turned to look at the pile of Null dust, which was replaced by a young fox Faunus girl sitting where it was instad. The girl was wearing a white dress that was a little bit too big for her, and the necklace that Rose had earlier. The only other noticeable feature (other than the fox ears and tail) was the giant rainbow witch hat she was wearing. Her silver eyes lack pupils and had a blank, emotionless void like expression on her face.

"greetings. I am Sanctus Vulpes, but my normal name is Kamui. Kamui Crystal Nijiko. I assume that you summoned me?" the girl, now named Kamui, announced.

"We...we summoned a little girl?" Jaune bluntly asked.

"I guess so..." Rose shrugs. **"** Oh well, beggars can't be choosers."

"Okay... Kamui, my name's Jaune, and the girl next to me is my sister, Rose. We're your contractors, I guess."

"...very well."

"You guys are taking this well for the fact that YOU SUMMONED A GIRL OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"okay, so... can you stand?"

"...okay..." Kamui obeyed, standing up in front of the three.

" _She agreed so quickly!? This is going by WAY too fast!"_ Sebastian thought. _"_ This is getting a bit awkward." he said.

"Now then, let's see what-"

"Jaune! Come down here sweetie! There's someone here who wants to see you! You too Rose!" Amethyst yelled from the first floor.

"OKAY MOM!" Both Arcs yelled back. "that might be mr. Gepetto."

"Should I come too?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure, but what about your sister?" Jaune asked.

"I'll take her with me." he answered, already carrying the still napping toddler.

"If you would like," Kamui spoke up, gaining the attention. "I shall look after the little girl while you are away."

"Not happening." he shot down. "I just met you seconds ago. This really is going by too fast…"

"It'll be great if you came with us Kamui." Rose said.

"HEY!"

"Of course, mistress." Kamui bowed.

"I-it's Rose, just Rose Kamui." Rose said, blushing at the title.

* * *

"there you are my little heroes."

Jaune, Rose, and Sebastian walked downstairs to once again meet the old man at the medical bay from before.

"Mr. Gepetto? What brings you here?" Sebastian asked.

"so you managed to find this place?" Jaune followed.

"what's going on?"

"Well, Penny's good as new, and I was wondering if you kids could do a little favor for me. And as for how I got here, I'm good friends with your parents." Gepetto chuckled at the surprise on their faces. "Now then, do you want to see her?"

"Wait, she's here!? I thought she was back at the medic center!" Sebastian questioned.

"Sure. C'mon guys!" Rose pulled Sebastian and Jaune to the other room.

"Hey! Watch it, my sis is still asleep you know!" Sebastian moaned, keeping his hold of his sister, who woke up from the shouting. "oh..."

Opening the living room, they came face to face with the same girl they saved a while ago, though there are some differences.

The main difference was that she had arms and legs, but instead of having a pale skin color, most of it had a black and green color scheme. Only the hands and feet were the same color as her face. Her curly hair was put down into long strands that went down her back. She still had a skirt on, but instead of the sweater she had before, she now wore a green T shirt.

"Eep!" The new girl scurried to a corner of the room, seeking refuge on the couch.

"It's OK, Penny, they're friendly. They're the ones who saved you, remember?" Gepetto said.

"R-really?" she asked, receiving a nod from all five of them. "Thank y-you for saving me…" she whispered.

"Um... yeah, no problem." Jaune nodded. "My name's Jaune."

"I'm Rose." Rose added.

"My name's Sebastian, and this is my sis." he said, lifting up Dahlia, who giggled at them.

"Um... hi."

"I found her trying to fit under the couch." Neo suddenly popped in. "she's a bit shy."

"I'm surprised you have a couch that we ALL can fit on." Adam replied.

Jaune jumped at the sudden voices behind him, turning around, he sent a soft glare at the ice cream girl and bull Faunus. "Don't do that please. Wait, where did Alex run off to?" he said.

"Fool's errand." Adam answered. "Isn't she the girl you saved?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how-" hearing chuckles from behind them, they looked back to find Gepetto near the door.

"I've called in a few favors of mine, there's nothing to worry about her limbs anymore." he states. "they were replaced with cybernetics that are superior to the old ones."

"...okay? What was this so called Favor you wanted to ask for?"

"Well, come with me. I don't want Penny to listen to this."

"Context is needed. Context is much needed right now." Rose claimed.

"It's nothing of the sort with what you're thinking. But it does concern my daughter."

Gepetto, Jaune, Rose, and Sebastian all headed over to the other room, the three kids curious as to what this man has to say, and hopefully, nothing that's bad. "Kamui, stay here please." Jaune says, getting a nod from the faunus girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the private wing, the two tall adults consult about the next part of their initial plan.

"Are you sure about this?" Amethyst questioned. "I don't want to put too much pressure on them. Cy."

"Don't worry Amy, it won't kill them, but we can't just be gentle either. They won't grow like that."

"Do you think Gepetto can keep them busy long enough for us to prepare? Our children seem much more cautious lately. And with all of these friends we never knew about until recently..."

"I'm sure of it. If what Gepetto said was true, then they at least have the resolve for it. But that won't be enough for this day and age."

"I just hope they'll like this tomorrow." Amethyst said, glancing at the sword and shields on the desk. "It's time to pass them along, but I'm not ready to part with them just yet."

"Nobody is ever fully ready." Said glancing at the giant sword and daggers. "That's just how the world works. I don't know how we came to this solution, but it's better to give them to our children as our _**last**_ presents. I just hope that Musashi and Excalibur will like them."

"Oh Cyan. Let's not tell them the true names just yet. To them it's Corcea Mors and Lumina for now... I can't take much more of this."

"It's just one more day, my love **.** " Cyan walked close and kissed her cheek. "They said it themselves, that they wanted to go to Beacon, so we give them what they want. But It'll be a cold day in hell before I send them off unprepared."

Amethyst stares into space for a few seconds, then chuckles

"What? What's wrong?"

"How much do you want to bet that they don't know their birthday's tomorrow?"

* * *

" _...I feel like something big is happening tomorrow, but I can't tell what."_ Jaune thought.

" _me too. oh well, wait where were we? " _Rose added.

" _Gepetto and Penny?"_

" _right_. _back to the main point; Gepetto wants us to make friends with her. i don't know why he practically begs us to do it though. "_

" _Probably because we saved her. I think this is his way of thanking us somehow."_

" _That could be the case."_

" _But what about Sebastian?"_

" _That's his decision if- "_

" _That's not what I meant."_

" _I know... we need calamity eaters, and Sebastian and his sister are all we've got right now. But with what he said, it'll take some time for him to open up. "_

" _Or we do something that'll tell Sebastian that we can be trusted."_

" _The question is what_ _ **can**_ _we do? "_

"Hey guys, what's with the silent treatment?" Sebastian interrupted. "Was it something I said?"

"Hmm?" Jaune looked up. "Oh sorry, we were just...thinking."

"…you were speaking to each other with your minds, weren't you?" both blondes suddenly flinched, a smirk formed on Sebastian's face. He was right.

"What- how did..." Rose stammered.

"Call me crazy, but my sis and I do that too. She thinks that it only happens in dreams though."

As Jaune, Rose and Sebastian entered the room, they all heard a strange cry loud enough to echo around the walls of the building.

"The hell was THAT!?" Adam screamed.

"It sounds like a wailing baby!" Penny screamed as well.

"DAHLIA!?" Sebastian was the loudest.

"Fret not, calamity eater." Kamui calmly said. Dahlia, who was shivering in fright, held onto her side. "Your sister is safe."

"Sis!" Sebastian hugs Dahlia, and by extension, Kamui as well. **"** Oh thank god you're all right. And… thanks Kamui… for looking after her."

"Guys focus! Where is that noise coming from?" Neo yelled.

"it sounds like it's coming from the backyard!" Jaune shouts, running outside with the others close behind.

* * *

As the group rushed outside, they spotted a thing that looked quite horrific. The form was a bipedal fat boar, with a giant mouth oozing purple smoke from his torso. The many bloodied bone plates littered on its face indicated the various Grimm it has seemingly devoured. To top it all off, it had a machete just as big as it was wide.

Spotting the group and thinking it was next on the menu, the boar monster waddled over to its newest prey. Just as it made two steps, a bone pierced its skull, making it shriek out in agony. The wail of pain only drowned out when many sharper, thorny bones joined suit with the first one, effectively skewering the poor boar creature into oblivion.

"Bones!?" Adam exclaimed.

"What the-"

"Well look what I found! An angel, a demon, and the mix in between all together! Thanks for making my job way easier!" the group looked around to spot a lone figure behind the now dead monstrosity, his orange and blue eyes fading from an intense glow. Slowly, the person turned around to reveal…

* * *

 **And chapter three done! so many line breaks...**

 **Sorry it took so long. I tend to try to drag things on, and it ends up in me getting writer's block.**

 **Chapter 4 will be up soon (i'm like nearly halfway through), and afterwards we have a very special chapter.**

 **edit: I've gone back and added/fixed a few things..**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4: Battling the Bone dragon

**Hello, readers. Quick a/n and shout out to LightningStrife(guest).**

 **Thanks for the critique, now I know what to work on, but just to be clear, this is the semi uncut/final version. The uncut version is on wattpad, and I usually spend a month or two making the chapters fit my plot. even more so to change it to this format.**

 **Also, I'm still learning creative writing, and I'm starting to get used to it**

 **Anywho… quick little spoiler, this will be the last character I introduced for a tiny while, then you'll see why this group came to be. Also, this'll introduce you to at most, a few more new "mechanics" for you all.**

 **I'm thinking about posting some tips about the story, later though.**

 **edit: I've gone through it a bit and cleaned up some of the stuff in this chapter.**

 **I've held on long enough. Time to di- read… I meant read.**

* * *

"Well look what I found! An angel, a demon, and the mix in between all together!"

"WHAT!?" Jaune yelled.

Jumping back, the group stood in shock and awe at the unknown figure, which turned out to be a boy not much older than they were. He had purple spiky hair reaching his waist, a purple jacket covering his white shirt, ivory shorts and black loafers matching his black glasses. His left eye was a glowing a deep electric blue, the right was a scorching orange.

"I must thank you for making my job easier for me." The boy said. "Saved me the hassle of tracking you lot. "

"w-who are you!?" Sebastian asked cautiously.

"The name's Jet. And you guys are?"

"Jaune. And that all you need to know." Jaune readied a fighting stance, or tried to at least. " _Rose get the others to safety. I'll hold him off."_

" _What!? I'm not leaving you here!"_ Rose mentally screeched.

" _Just get them safe first, then arm yourself with a weapon and come back here."_ nodding hesitantly, she grabbed Penny's hand and began to gather the others.

"If you're going to just glare at me, then why bother saving you guy-"

"Why were you looking for us?" Jaune asked, annoying the boy in front of him.

" _Rude much..."_ he thought. "part of my mission, that's all _you_ need to know. And since you've made this easy for me, I can do phase two! But first..."

By a snap of his fingers, several bones levitated behind Jet, all bare and sharp as needles, and they all seem to be pointing at the now alarmed group.

"I've got to make sure that you're prepared to fight for your lives. If you're not, well good luck surviving."

"GO NOW!" Jaune screamed.

Everyone scattered, barely dodging the bone missiles wanting to skewer them like the poor boar thing. Hesitantly, Rose nodded, and led everyone back to the estate. "guys this way!" running back with the other children in tow.

"Why are they running?" Jet turned, seeing the fleeing kids running back to the building. He shrugged lightly and conjured more bones. "oh well, I love moving targets..."

"NO!"

Jet only had enough time to turn before getting smacked in the face with...

"d-did you just hit me with a LOG!?" Jet screamed.

"what's your problem?!" Jaune hissed, grabbing another log by its branches and threw it at the surprised boy. "we did nothing to you!"

dodging the second one, Jet's hand glowed a dark violet before blackish purple scales appeared on it, which he then used to punch another log into splinters. "I'm not going to have some weak choir boy and his puny posse fight Salem like _this,_ " Jet growled, "if you can fight me, then you might have a chance!"

Jaune internally cringes at his claim. _"h-he know about Salem?! **how** doe he know?" _cautiously, Jaune leered at the male behind him, dropping a stone he picked up. _"_ h-how do you know about Salem!?"

"beat me, and I'll tell you." Jet challenged, raising his hand. "and if you're gonna play dirty, then i'll play dirty too!"

 _ ***swing***_

his instincts screaming at him to run out of there, Jaune rolled away from the now visible white slash that nearly pierced him. looking back, he found that Jet had the same one in hand. the saber was all white, with a skull on the guard, and the blade looking like a sharp, pointed bone. the saber itself was just as tall as his arm.

"like it? well then how about a closer look!" Jet thrusts his rapier at Jaune, who narrowly dodged the attack. this repeated for several minutes, as both males destroyed the surrounding trees in their carnage filled chase.

 _miss_

 _ ***swing***_

 _miss_

"stop DODGING!" Jet roared, bringing out another skull rapier and repeatedly swing both.

 _miss...miss...miss... SHHHK!_

"!?" Jaune winced in pain as one of Jet's blades grazed his leg, tripping the Arc in a sideways tumble to a tree. staggering to his feet, and ignoring the growing sting of the struck limb, Jaune glared at the assaulter, who slowly steps forward.

 _"is-is this it? I'm about to be killed by a maniac with bone swords?"_ Jaune thought, _"... no... I didn't rewind time just to die early on!"_

in a darkened room. a sheathed sword started to glow a faint white light. the light steadily increased in radiance as a figure emerges from the light. her eyes glowed a blazing gold as the light brightened the empty chamber.

" _I'm not going to lose here... not before I can even do anything... i can't lose... I WON'T LOSE!"_

 _~If you don't want to lose, then don't falter, boy.~_ a loud feminine voice echoed through Jaune's mind, startling the child.

suddenly, huge pain erupted from the damaged male, his head and heart thumping strongly in a hastened beat. "Agh...AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" He screamed, the growing head and heartache growing rapidly in each passing second.

 _~so you want to save the world, your friends, and those you love, but you can't do that if you die? don't make me laugh.~_ the voice spat. _~a **true** knight will give everything to his cause, it's all or nothing! you need to give **EVERYTHING** to your resolve!~_

"I...I KNOW!" Jaune screamed aloud as he clutched his head. Jet staggered back slightly, a smirk appearing on his face as he lightly nodded to the boy.

 _~Then prove it!~_ the voice roared, louder than out his hand, Jaune clenched his fist strongly, streaks of white light danced around the closed hand as his left eye erupted in white fire. _~take up my blade, swear your life to protect the ones you love! Call forth my true name, and show the world the meaning of **TRUE CHIVALRY!** ~_

" **EXCALIBUR!** " he screamed aloud. In a blazing flash of white that blinded the assaulter, the rhythmic chime of swords clashing was heard by both of them. when Jet regained his bearings, he was surprised by the sight before him. There in front of him stood Jaune, his left eye glowing a fierce ethereal white fire, and in his hands was a pure white sword and shield with the symbol of two Arcs embedded on the shield, and the sword's blade radiated with a clear white aura.

"Hmmph, so you do have a Soul Arm!" Jet said, his smug grin not fading in the least.

"a what?" Jaune asked. "S _oul Arm? is that what this is?"_

"Huh... so you do might have a chance after all." Jet said. "but I can't make assumptions yet just because you've awakened one of your own! Let's see if you know how to swing that blade!" Jet rushed towards Jaune, aiming to strike once again, to which Jaune merely dodged.

" _shit, I don't think my skills can work in this kid body. how can I..."_

 _~hey... new guy...~_

"huh? who said that?" Jaune asked, looking around.

 _~look at the sword...~_

looking down at the glowing blade, Jaune barely noticed any differences. a couple seconds was all he needed to connect the dots as he saw the strikingly familiar sword and shield in his arms.

"C-Corcea Mors!?"

 _~I'm impressed newbie, you've beaten my last wielder's record in figuring it out.~_ The sword said, flickering a bit as she did so. _~by the way... why is your opponent just standing there?~_

looking up, Jaune sweat-dropped when he found Jet leaning on his rapier. as if sensing his confusion, Jet answered.

"don't mind me. you're having a great conversation there." Jet ushered towards his sword. "I'll wait until you finish."

"um...thanks?"

 _~if he knows we're talking, then he must have one too. this'll be interesting... alright newbie listen up. you may be my master from before, but you're practically fresh meat at the moment. I'll lend you my power so don't kill yourself in the mean time.~_

 _~i recommend that you agree with madam Corcea, Mr. Arc. it might even save your hide.~_ a second, more elegant voice continued, startling the male even further.

"Another voice?" Jaune said, looking around. "who's this one!?"

 _~pardon me, proper introductions are in order,~_ the second voice addressed. _~I am the skeletal heiress:_ _頭蓋骨の女神_ _(_ _Zugaikotsu no megami)_ _. Tsu for short. my master Jet is a formidable opponent, so you might want to listen to your weapon, Mr. Arc._

"your... weapon's talking..."

 _~yeah kid, get with the program. all soul Arms can talk to each other and their masters.~_ Corcea replied. _~we'll start with something simple... HEY KID! listen up!_

"huh?"

 _focus your energy into your hand that's holding me..._

"...okay." doing as instructed, Jaune's hand started glowing a white and gold aura.

 _"wait...this power... I know this power..."_ Jaune thought. _"b-but how, I thought it was all gone when I reset!?"_

 _~yeah that's it... almost... now **swing**!~_

in the rush of energy, Jaune swung upwards, launching a large golden spark straight at Jet, who countered with bones on the ground. "ANGEL EDGE!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jet smirked, skidding to a stop as he got out Tsu.

 _~... really?~ _both soul arms deadpanned at the named attack.

"Sorry, sorry. Couldn't resist." Jaune said. scratching his head. "It just came to me, plus it fits don't you think?"

 _~well... you're not wrong. Angel Edge... it's nice.~_

I _wish master Jet would name_ _ **my**_ _attacks...~_

"Aw, don't worry Tsu, we'll come up with some later on, does that sound good?"

 _~Yay.~_

 _~Well congrats newbie. you're a fast learner aren't you?~_

"sorry to interrupt," Jet interrupted. "but are we done here?"

 _~one more thing, kid. hey new- Jaune. we'll talk more later, for now just kick this guy's ass.~_

"Bold claim Corcea Mors! Any last words before I send you to the slammer?" Jet taunted.

"yeah! Leave him alone!"

"What the-" feeling something piercing his skin, Jet jumped back to find the group who ran off earlier. however, they came back with something extra this time. "OW!"

 _何が血まみれの地獄だったのか!?_ _~ Tsu yelped in surprised. turning to the direction of the thrown object, he saw a few people running up to the other two._

"So _that_ was you plan all along huh? stalling until your reinforcements arrived?" Jet asked. "not bad, Jaune."

"let's go JJ!" Rose yelled, two knives in hand.

"SIS!? Why are you here!? And why did you bring everyone else!?"

"well..."

* * *

a few minutes prior...

"Okay everyone, you guys stay here!" Rose commanded. "I'll be back."

"Wha!?" the others shouted, protesting as Rose dug around the rooms, eventually pulling our a couple of old kitchen knives.

"Someone's gotta have my brothers back! and who better that his twin to do so?"

"You're not just leaving us here!" Adam insisted. "what makes you think that we can't help?"

"I do think you can help, but I don't know how! i don't even know what to do to help myself!"

"WHAT!?"

"What's with all the yelling!?" Geppetto joined in, startling everyone.

"Nothing!" Neo squeaked. "we were going to help Jaune with a little problem he has right now."

"NEO..." said girl was choosing to ignore the glare from the other blonde one in the room.

"is this problem serious?"

"No sir."

"then what's with the knives?" he pointed out, gesturing to the several big utensils in her possession.

"he's currently stuck at the moment... these are to help out with cutting him loose."

"hmm... I see... well then, be very careful with those little Missy."

"I will." and with that, Geppetto leaves to the other room.

"Sorry." Neo apologized.

"sighing, Rose shook her head and walked out of the room. looking down in shame and sadness, the group were mildly surprised when she came back almost instantly, several objects in her arms.

"you guys can help, but don't get too careless, and keep it on the down low."

* * *

"That's kinda funny actually..." Jet snickered.

"enough of this! let's end this now!" Jaune announces, brandishing Corcea Mors.

"Right!" the rest of the group chanted, arming themselves with their own weapon of choice.

Bones flew everywhere. most of them missing their targets, while some were parried by various blades. rushing in, Jet struck Jaune, which was parried by Corcea Mors. ducking, Jet barely missed being decapitated by Sebastian and his axe, not realizing that Rose followed up with multiple stabs from her kitchen knives. Jet countered with several swift hits from his Rapier, and back-stepped near Adam, who readied himself in an Iai stance for a slice with one of the practice katanas he managed to find. front-flipping over that surprise attack, Jet launched several bones toward him, only to be intercepted by Jaune with Corcea Mors.

sidestepping, Jaune countered an incoming bone attack with an Angel Edge, which he spammed for a bit before rushing at Jet. surprised by the distraction of the spammed technique, Jet rolled forward, to everyone's confusion. their confusion turned to fear when his roll continued into a spinning wheel attack, that launched and was headed for Rose. Sebastian stopped it, well tried to stop it by blocking the incoming wheel of pain with the shaft of the axe, which broke in half from the pressure. this however messed up Jet's momentum, and sent him flying backwards before hitting the ground face first.

"crap! that move _**Never**_ works like I wanted it to!" Jet cursed, stopping the fight momentarily with his rant.

everyone sweat-dropped at the thought of Jet's previous attempts. snickers erupted afterwards.

"oh? you think this is funny? well then laugh at THIS!"

raising his hands, and looking as if he's straining himself to keep his hands up, snickers erupted into yelps when Rose suddenly finds herself suspended in the air with a dark purple aura surrounding her. everyone else stopped when they saw this, but Jaune quickly turned to Jet, who's starting to sweat and stagger to keep his arms up.

"is he... struggling? whatever he's doing strains him if he keeps this up for too long? maybe if I..."

silently rushing at jet, Jaune failed to register Jet swinging his arms back, then casually stepped to the side. Jaune, confused by this, barely noticed the shrieking rapidly approaching him.

"JJ LOOK OUT!"

"huh- GGAAAH!" he turned around just in time to see Rose flying towards him before they both clashed. both rolling around in a pile of jumbled limbs and bodies.

"HAH! who's laughing no-AAGH!" Jet failed to realize that in his own gloating, he could see the assaulter smack him with... a tail? turning around, his eyes glanced at the white robed fox girl, her tail fading from a metallic silver to her normal blackish red color. "wha- who's this now!?" he held his cheek from the attack from earlier.

"please stop fighting! this gets us nowhere!" Kamui pleaded, hoping to resolve the fight. "they have clearly proven that they can hod their own!"

"says the girl who tail slapped me."

"and I apologize, but this has gone on long enough." noticing the light glares from the others of the group, he sighed, both bone rapiers dispelling along with the many bones littered everywhere.

 _"Tch_. fine. I was getting bored anyway..." Jet relented. Just as he turned around to leave, he sent the group one last look. "we'll meet again, try to get stronger until then would you?" and with that, he dashed into the treetops, and disappeared into the forest.

"...is everyone okay?" Jaune asked. mostly everyone replied yes, the only one who didn't, Kamui, glanced at the direction Jet went, downtrodden as he disappeared from her vision...

"hey Kamui, what's wrong?" Rose asked, glancing at the crestfallen faunus.

"I-I couldn't help him like I wanted to." she answered quietly.

"like you wanted to?" Adam asked.

"I'm not very good at persuading. Rosie was a lot better than I was." Kamui started.

"wait, wait, wait, are we going by nicknames now?" Rose butted in. " _crap why wasn't I filled in on this?!"_ "who else has a nickname?"

"No, No. Not you mist- Rose. an old friend of mine... I miss my friends..." Kamui corrected, gazing down in sadness and slight embarrassment. feeling a hand on her back, Kamui turned to see Jaune with a comforting smile.

"I'd like to meet them sometime if we cross paths." He said.

"yeah, me too." Rose agreed, nodding at the duo.

"r-really? you'd like to meet them?" Kamui asked, hope slightly filling her voice.

"yeah, it'd be fun" Jaune said. "do you know where they are?"

"No.. but I do have a way to find them."

"Cool. when things settle down, a bit, then we can help search for them with you."

"...thank you... all of you..." Kamui said, her eyes, going from a dull, lifeless state to one filled with life, along with a darker silver pair of irises.

"now let's get back... everyone's probably flipping out right now..." Adam proposed, a good distance away from the group for since he already started to move. As the group walked towards the house, however, Kamui trailed behind, lost in her thoughts...

 _"Cy... Amy... they're just like you guys and the group..."_ "I'll watch over them just like you did with me..." Kamui whispered. walking up, she joined the group of kids on their merry way.

"If only you guys could still remember..."

* * *

Meanwhile a lone figure stood a large distance away from the group, a telescope in hand. pocketing the trinket, the male sighed.

"Looks like they managed to kill the first paradox... a bit unorthodox, but still a great feat none the less." the man said. his shadow rising up, forming a demonic looking creature and moaned a feral sounding hum. turning, the man nearly had a heart attack at the beast.

"ugh... I still can't get used to Oz's last second _present_... oh well, let's see if I can find the old me..." the lone figure said, before walking away and out of sight.

* * *

Back at the Manor, the group decided to sleep in for the night.

waking up in a pitch black void, Jaune looked around. the only thing he managed to find was his sister, looking way older. looking down at himself, Jaune was surprised to find that he was in his old 20 year old body.

"what the HELL!?" he screamed.

"I know right!? I woke up like this too!"

"will both of you shut the fuck up! we're waking up too you know!" said a familiar voice. slowly turning around, Jaune and Rose almost broke into tears when they were face to face with the group behind them...

the group of their old friends...

~Finally, you all are awake. now we can get started with out talk...~ another voice was heard, turning around, Jaune and Rose met with a golden haired woman wearing old, cracked armor under a long coat, scars visible on the patched of skin revealed from the attire..

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

~My name is Excalibur, queen of purification and unity, but I usually go by the name... Corcea Mors.~

* * *

 **And that's it. HAH!**

 **writer's block is a bitch and a half. anyway, I'm kicking it into full gear with my personal project, so don't expect much of an update on any of my fics for a while. don't worry, I'm still uploading them, it'll just take a while longer than usual.**

 **On that note, I'm sorry if there's not much world building in here. I know I keep telling you all that I suck balls at detail when typing it. I have a large imagination, and i plot entire chapters and sagas, but I just can't seem to convert it to paper properly. however, there is a lot of potential with this, I just need a bit of help. with that said, I NEED A BETA READER!**

 **next chapter, Jaune and Rose will have an unexpected reunion, and something will happen that'll change what one of their friends view on them forever.**

 **Edit: whew! almost done with the edits.**

 **TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams and the Runaway

**Shinigami chapter 5**

 **I'm so sorry that it took so long for the last chapter, and this chapter too, it's just that writer's block is a bitch and a half, and I couldn't really focus with school and work at the time.**

 **That's why I've decided that there will be more chapters that focus on bits and pieces of the story instead of waiting for a year just to upload one chapter. If I keep going like that, then I'll never finish the damn series. (this arc will now have a semi guarantee of being around 20-30 chapters before the next saga)**

 **this way, the abundance of chapters will explain to some extent how certain events happened in a slow burn type of direction. that being said: I NEED A BETA READER!**

 **I need someone who'll not only help with spelling errors, but actually add on to improve the overall story. so yeah, i'm up for making this a collab fic for those who're interested. review or PM me if you'd like to help out.**

 **Edit: I've gone back and added some stuff, as well as fix up some errors along the way.**

 **with that out of the way. let's go!**

* * *

"hello" = someone speaking

 _"hello", **"hello"** , "hello"_, _**"H**_ ** _ello"_** = someone thinking

 _~hello~, ~hello~, **~hello~, ~Hello~**_= inner voice(s)

 _ ***CRASH***_ / _*sigh*_ = **Action noise** /passive noise

I don't own RWBY, just this plot, OCs, and other elements. you should know this by now.

* * *

 _Shinigami Tip #1:_

 _Soul resonators have a personal limit to how many souls they can absorb. this grants them with a larger Aura pool and a weaker variant of the resonated soul's semblance. (ex. Ruby's soul= short speed burst, or Yang's soul= damage absorption boost)_

* * *

"Corcea...Mors?" Rose asked in wonder, looking at the blonde veteran before her.

"you're the voice from the sword earlier?" Jaune half shouted in surprise.

 _~Yeah, I am. And I have somethings to say, so here's what's going to happen.~_ Corcea snapped her fingers, gaining everyone's attention. _~you're going to sit down, shut up, and listen to what I'm gonna say. I'm not repeating myself, and your ass is gonna get kicked if you interrupt, got it?~_

shocked by her sudden change in demeanor, most of her answer was a simultaneous nod gesture from everyone, but surprise surprise, guess who tried to test her patience.

"so wait, how are you going to do that exac-AAGH!" Yang started, but was swiftly answered by Corcea's foot... right in between the legs. Yang promptly fell face first afterwards, whimpering in sudden pain. the others silenced themselves to avoid the same fate.

 _~GOT IT?~_ Corcea glared at the downed blonde.

"mm hmm." was the muffled answer she got back. the other's nodded again to the claim, with the only two males nodding a bit faster than the rest.

 _~good. now then, let's start off with you two.~_ Corcea points to Jaune and Rose.

"us?" they both said.

 _~yep, some context is needed after your little stunt from before. it all started when you did the rewind. Everything pretty much resets back to a random place, so you're lucky it didn't reset further back that your birth.~_

"sorry..." Jaune moaned.

 _~that's fine, you didn't know about the rewind at all. That being said, we're gonna have to whip you two into shape.~_

"huh? WHY?" Rose said, **_*Fwap!*_** getting a slap in the face as a retort. "ow..."

 _~SHUT IT.~_ she deadpanned. _~As I was saying... these are your old bodies, they can't handle the power and skills you know of right now. until we can fine tune them to the point where they can, you can't fight like you used to.~_

"aw..."

 _~also, that last fight was kind of pathetic, even from you.~_ she said, this time looking at Jaune directly. _~it's understandable that you're not as strong as you're used to, but still.~_

"what do you-AAAGH!" Jaune started, before getting sucker punched by a deadpanning Corcea Mors.

 _~don't interrupt.~_

"sorry..." _"why does she get a slap and i get punched!?"_

 _~all I have to say is that you need to get your shit together. that's all. try to find a place to train yourselves. we can talk more on that later on.~_

"If it's okay to ask questions..." Rose started, Corcea's lack of movement signaling her to continue. "HOW the hell are we like this!? last time, I never had a twin; all of my sisters were older than me- um... Jaune. what gives?"

 _~you should've figured it out by now.~_

"Okay, I get that, but, and here me out on this, HOW!?"

 _~side effect.~_ was all Corcea said.

"side effect?" Rose repeated.

 _~a little payment for the rewind. you know, other than making paradoxes. your soul was split in half, and became separate are other side effects, but I don't know the others.~_

"oh... wait a minute, then does that mean-"

 _~yep, you two both share the same soul. If one cracks, then the other one does too, so don't go fucking up each other. then there's the history changing thing...~_ she mumbled the last part.

"...wait what?" Jaune said. "What's this about history change?"

 _~...~_

"Corcea, You're scaring us... what did you mean by that!?"

 _~there were cases of some... alterations... happening in the past...but I'm not sure if it's the same this time...~_

"alterations... ALTERATIONS!?" Jaune roared, frightening the other residents in the void. "You mean to tell me... that we didn't just travel back in time... but we might've CHANGED some of it!?"

 _~Calm down! that kind of side effect is extremely rare, and on the off chance that something DID change, it's usually something minor, like a person's personality changed, or some names are different.~_

"..."

"Let's change the subject for now..." Ren addressed, attempting to derail that route they were taking.

"...okay, next question." Jaune paused, looking back at the friends alongside them. "I wasn't expecting you all to be conscious, what's going on?"

"You woke us up." Yang said, finally regaining her bearings. "or, at least I thought that's what happened..."

"when you used Ruby's semblance, you managed to awaken her somehow." Ren clarified. "afterwards she tried to wake us up. then we met Corcea when you were fighting that Jet person."

"how much did you all see exactly!?"

"...enough." Pyrrha answered, her tone low and quiet.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune said, looking at the read haired girl who was avoiding his gaze.

walking towards her, Jaune notice tears welling up on her face.

"it's all my fault..." she whispered, only Jaune managed to hear her.

"Pyrrha, it's not your fault."

"YES IT WAS!" she screamed, everyone's attention now going to them.

"I thought I was saving you when I pushed you in that locker, when I went to fight that women alone. instead all I did was making you suffer."

"it's alright Pyrrha. it's not your fault. I would've done the same for you... all of you."

"yeah, Pyrrha, it's not your fault. if anything, it's mine." Ruby started.

"...Ruby..."

"if I hadn't stood there, then I wouldn't have been possessed by that Salem woman. and I wouldn't have killed everyone."

"Rubes, it's not your fault neither, besides it's in the past. you're all safe now... I think?"

 _~Don't worry.~_ Corcea piped up. _~only the original person can take back resonated souls, and only other soul resonators can see them, well... unless you make a domain.~_

"a domain?" Rose added.

 _~not important. now what is important is that you two need to...~_

as they were talking, whist walking around, Jaune noticed a certain object behind everyone. an object that no one seems to notice, until Rose noticed him looking at something.

"what?" she asked him. turning to her, Jaune shushed her and everyone else, and pointed towards the direction of the source he was looking at earlier; a small black oval like dome in the distance.

 _~oh that? yeah, that was there ever since you used Ruby's semblance, don't know what it is though...~_ Corcea Mors informed, walking towards the thing.

"if you don't know, then WHY ARE YOU WALKING TOWARDS IT!?"

 _~curious.~_

"wait, Jauney boy. I've still got some questions fo-" Yang tried to say.

Frantically, Jaune tried to pull Corcea away, but instead he tripped over himself, and touched the dome, a flash of various screams, random visions, and voices flooded his mind before everything went black.

...

...

.. **WAKE UP!**

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Sebastian screamed, shaking Jaune frantically, which succeeded in jolting the two blondes awake.

"What the... Sebastian?" Jaune said groggily, still half asleep. "... it's like 3 in the morning... what's going on that's making you-"

"Guys, get up. this is serious." Adam said, almost dressed, pulling away the sheets they were using, which seems to wake them up completely.

"Ngh.. Wha!?" Rose shouts, pulling out one of the kitchen knives from before. "who dares!?"

"W-What? what's going on!?" Neo asked, starting to get dressed as well, soon everyone was nearly dressed. the next five words was all that was needed to say to have everyone out the door.

"Alex took Kamui and Dahlia."

* * *

 _Shinigami tip #2:_

 _Calamity eaters are powerful beings capable of devouring, conjuring, and utilizing negativity, darkness, malevolence and fear from their victims. there can only be a total of 7 calamity eaters in existence, and are immune to corruption themselves. they will have a star shaped mark somewhere on their bodies to classify them as a calamity eater, but because of their powers, they're often viewed as devils._

* * *

"ALEX!" Adam shouted. peering into corners and avenues. of the moonlit town.

"ALEX!?" Neo and Penny shouted, looking down the streets.

"ALEX! where are you!?" Jaune shouted too.

"SIS!?" Sebastian screamed, looking everywhere, even in places that seemed impossible, like a rooftop, or under a carriage. "SIS!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

the group of six ventured out to the dead of night, looking around town since they couldn't find any trace of the three missing people in the manor. the late shop lights illuminated the pathway as the group approaches the last place they thought to look; the docks.

"Look! there he is!" Sebastian shouted, pointing to the struggling bull faunus lugging around a sac with something squirming inside.

"HEY!" Adam screeched, the twin looked back, only to scowl at the sight of them.

"What do **you** want!?" Alex growled, tugging the squirming bag again.

"What do- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Adam snarled.

" _I'm_ doing what was supposed to happen; I'm taking the fox faunus and we're going back to the White Fang."

"MY SISTER'S IN THERE!" Sebastian howled enraged, Neo and Rose pulling him back slightly.

"No she Isn't. I made sure to ONLY pick... the... WHAT THE HELL!?" Alex opened the bag to find Kamui and Dahlia huddled together. "Why Is this _thing_ with the fox faunus!?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY SISTER!?" Sebastian snarled, ready to lunge at the faunus and rip out his throat. Jaune tried, and partially succeeded, in calming him down.

"Bass! Slow down! Now's not the time for a frenzy!"

"what were you planning on doing with them anyway?" Rose asked, warily gripping the hidden knives she managed to sneak out.

"I _was_ going taking the girl with me so we could give you humans what you deserve! But now it seems that I must start your punishment right **NOW**!" Alex then grabbed Dahlia and yanked her out of Kamui's grip, hanging the poor toddler by the arm over the edge to the open water.

"SIS!"

"Dahlia NO!" Rose gasped.

"Alex! You're going TOO far this Time! Stop right now!"

" **HELL NO**!" Alex screamed, his volume being drowned out by the deep waves. Jaune looked from the corner of his eye, he could've sworn he'd spotted a tuft of purple in the far distance.

 _"Huh?"_ he thought.

"For too long I've listened to you and mother! and where did that get us, huh!? Our father's dead, Our mother ALMOST died, and worst of all, we're at the mercy of these filthy HUMAN SCUM!"

"Hey! our dad's a Faunus! don't go dissing our family because of our mom!" Jaune growled.

"I'm going to show you! I'll show you all the pain and suffering you've given to the Faunus! I'LL BE TH- AAAAAGGH!"

Alex was interrupted by a surging pain in his free hand. upon looking at said hand, he found that it was profusely bleeding heavily...

A sharp black bone was the cause of the bleeding, the entirety of it being pierced into his hand.

"What!? WHAT IS THIS!?"

"ALEX!" Adam shouted, Rushing up to him and swung a heavy slugger to the males face, miraculously, He let go of Dahlia when his hand was pierced, and she was now crawling towards the group.

"Get away, YOU FUCK!" Alex countered with a hard kick to the stomach, which sent Adam flying towards the group. Jaune and Rose dodged, but Alex grabbed Dahlia before they got back up.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Alex grabbed her by the neck, and raised her over the edge again. "I'll make sure to enjoy your death."

"NOOOO!" Jaune Shouts, drawing out Corcea Mors, but before he could use her, a blur of ed sped past them all and straight for Alex, who's back was turned.

 _swing_

 ***SSSSSSSSHHHHKK***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Alex howled in pain, his back having a clear line of blood spraying all over Adam, who had a small blade, now coated in blood, in his hands. In his pain, he dropped the toddler...

over the edge...

"DAHLIA!" Sebastian screamed In horror, but before he could blink, Two blurs of yellow, white and pink intercepted the falling girl in a flurry of white and pink petals. Leaping over the edge, Jaune managed to catch the girl before Crossing his legs with Rose, forming a strong leg-lock. Rose meanwhile pulled out her two knives and stabbed the thick boards of the dock, keeping the three from falling off, seconds later, Rose started pulling up, dragging the other two with her onto safety.

"SIS! oh thank god you're ok!" Sebastian cried, pulling all three up, and nearly crushed them all in a bear hug. light sobs filled their ears whilst he thanked the two blondes. "thank you... thank you both..."

"Dammit!" Alex hissed. "I don't believe this... My own Brother... Turned on me!?"

"You can't believe this!? TURN!? YOU NEARLY THREW HER OFF THE DOCKS!"

"IT WAS FOR THE GREATER GOOD!" Alex shouted, slugging Adam in the face, once again knocking him back, this time however, he was intercepted as Neo, coming out from the edge of the docks, swung at Alex with a metal rod previously found on the ground.

 ***BASH***

"NNGH!"

"Adam are you okay?" Neo asked, looking back for a little bit to the staggered bull faunus. big mistake.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Alex Lunged at the girl, but was once again countered...

 ***CLUNK***

"OW!"

... by an old, cracked Yo-yo.

Looking at the attacker, he found that the yo-yo wielder was Penny, swinging the toy like a flail.

"where are you guys getting this stuff?" Adam asked, slowly getting back up. Penny pointed to the various boxes of trash and scrap loitered all around the area. "oh."

"...I can't believe this. My own brother, Betrayed me... by the ENEMIES!?" Alex shouted, backing away from the group. "You'll pay. You'll ALL PAY!"

" ...Alex-"

" **Don't Alex ME!** Brother! If you want to join the humans, then **FINE**! You'll go down with them!"

"Alex...don't." Adam reached out, fully realizing what his brother was trying to do. "You can't!"

"Goodbye... _brother_." Alex spat in disgust as he jumped over the edge... only to land on a small boat. the engine starting up noisily.

"Why!? why was that there in the first place?" Jaune asked as everyone watched the bull faunus ride off to into the distance.

"that was probably his doing. it would've been his escape route if you all had not saved us." Kamui addressed, now gaining everyone's attention... well almost everyone.

"Adam? you okay?" Sebastian asked, but the bull faunus was unresponsive, looking downtrodden.

"L-let's just go." was all he said after a few moments, walking back to the manor with the others in tow, the pathway now enlightened by the shine of the break of dawn.

* * *

 _Shinigami tip #3:_

 _Silver-eyed Angels are the balanced, second group of the three families. they have pure hearts and can exorcise, purify, and even control darkness to an extent, but as a result of their purity, they can easily be influence by the benevolence of good, or the malevolence of evil. there can only be a total of 4 angels, they're always female, and as stated in the title, they have silver eyes, which serves an additional purpose of storing in their power. powerful angels will have the rare occurrence of a third eye._

* * *

Slipping back into the manor proved to be slightly more difficult than slipping out. needless to say, they somehow managed it. entering the large bedroom they were sleeping In earlier, the group one by one fell to sleep, none of them noticing the tomes were glowing, nor that the books floated to Jaune and Sebastian.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **this one took a bit to finish, but I managed to do it. Next chapter will have some extra surprises and the start of their first long quest.**

 **TBC.**


	6. side note

Just a side note before the next chapter. and before you try, this is on ALL of my active fics (this doesn't include the discontinued and Hiatus ones)

I have a few things to say to the certain percentage of readers on here.

First thing's first: stop with the HATE. I'm willing to accept criticism as long as it's constructive. If you lot are sending hate reviews, then go somewhere else. I've had this exact conversation in "The Black Beasts" where some guy was being an ass about how Ragna was a bad character and thus making that fic terrible.

To that I say… kindly fuck off. If you don't like, then don't read it. Go to another fic or something. And if you are going to leave hate reviews, at least have an actual Fanfiction account to talk shit. By all means, I need something to distract me on break. In another fic of mine, "The New Danger Lord", I got two reviews from two more assholes who doesn't have the balls to make a fanfiction account. And since they were on _"guest"_ accounts, I couldn't talk to them, so those reviews are stuck on there.

Second thing: please be patient. I'm juggling like eight fics right now, and I have 2-3 new ones in que to be created. Add that in with college and work, and I'm essentially booked. All I ask for is a little patience.

Third thing: help me. As stated before, I have loads of fics, and there are some who deserves more content since they actively tried/tries to help me. (Shout out to the following: Mystech Master, Hybrid of Fate, Merendinoemiliano, DragonWalkerDEW, pokemansuperallstar, BlackLight181, Reaver17, and axeloftheflame. You all rock!) I just have some simple requests: A) help be my beta reader for a certain Fic, B) become an editor for one of my fics, or C) request to collaborate with me on some.

Those who accept, if they'll allow/want it, will have either them or their OC make an appearance or cameo in the fic they helped in as thanks should they want to help me. PM me or leave a Review if you want to request to help me out.

And lastly: yes I KNOW that there are some Gramatical errors. Don't worry, when I get to a good amount of progress on the fics, I'll go back in and fix them when I have the time to. Really appreciate it if someone could help out too. Lessons the load on all of us.

Thank you for reading this, I hope you'll help out, and have fun reading the rest of the story.

P.s. If you want to make fanart or see my art for these fics, then my account here will have my other accounts listed there so you can see them there.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 6: Birthday to Olympeno

**Shinigami 6**

 **Now this chapter will actually try to go somewhere since this will incorporate the teams' very first quest, which is to find more Soul Arms. this will lead to more info on them in the process. Plus, as I've said before, this will be the final group before the next saga. For those who still don't know, here's the team so far:**

 **Jaune (light bearer)**

 **Rose (light bearer)**

 **Kamui (silver-eyed angel)**

 **Sebastian (calamity eater)**

 **Dahlia (calamity eater)**

 **Jet (not yet, he'll join later on)**

 **Adam**

 **Neo**

 **Penny**

 **Now let's see the reviews:**

 **Merendinoemiliano: thanks, I'm still learning, but it's nice to see that I'm getting better. Also, Happy (late) B-day.**

 **Guest: and the ship fleet grows more. Welcome to my armada. Go hang out with S.S. Arkos and Renora over there.**

 **Merendinoemiliano (again): don't worry, Jaune won't be too OP right now. This is the build up to that point. He'll be around that point by Saga 3 (volume 1 of canon). Also, it's Arkos, I'm having another ship with Ruby, but that won't sail just yet.**

 **And with that out of the way, Let the story continue.**

* * *

 _Shinigami tip #4:_

 _Light Bearers are the holy guardians of the three clans, unlike the Calamity eaters, the light bearers can utilize, harness, and absorb holy power, photons, and positive energy to construct light based items and weapons. their eyes will have black sclera with white irises and pupils with a double halo above their heads, but they're just as scarce since the only surviving generation of light bearers are the Arcs. they're often praised as gods, much like the other two factions, but unlike the other two, they were too humble to accept the praise. there can only be a total of 7 light bearers in existence._

* * *

"ugh... what happened?" Jaune asked, rising up from where he... laid on?

"wait, I could've sworn I've landed on the bed."

"you did, You're just back here again." a voice said behind him, turning around, he was met with the rest of the old group.

"Oh thank god you all are alright. I thought something bad had happened."

"Nope, turns out that dome you broke was a fragment of your old memories. it opened up more space, but frankly, we could do with a tiny bit less don't you think?" Corcea said, gesturing to the vast, black void they were currently in.

"Huh, what's wrong with open space in... here? and why is it a black void?"

"I think this place is somewhere created by your soul and your mindscape. think of it as a mental pocket dimension." Ren answered.

"...and you know this how?" Rose added, now joining the group.

"Corcea."

"oh."

"this is **your** space, you change it." said human sword added in.

"...hmmm..." Jaune thought of a platform for everyone to stand on and, surely enough, a gigantic pillar rose from the bottom of the darkness, slowing to a stop under their feet. the floor on top of the pillar included Jaune and Rose, side by side, with fourteen circles, seven on each side. the seven on Jaune's side included teams RWBY and NPR, whilst the seven on Rose's side included the current seven friends they were with.

"...ok that was pretty cool." Nora said, breaking the silence after a few moments.

"ANYWAYS..." Yang spoke up, walking, or rather slightly stomping, over to the male Arc with her eyes, slowly turning red.

"I've still have questions, the first one being WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING FRIENDS WITH THAT ICE CREAMED BIT-"

"Yang, language!" Weiss interrupted, pointing to Ruby, who then proceeded to give her the stink eye.

"Hey! I'm NOT a kid!" Ruby growled, glaring at her partner.

"then act like one, and i'll take it back."

"look Yang, I know you might be a bit... miffed..." Jaune started.

"Trust me, that's an understatement." Ren said, Nora and Corcea chuckling as he said it.

"Ren. that's not helping." Jaune glared.

"I tried."

"but think about it this way. From what we found out, Neo's an orphan, and Roman must've found her and took her in. now that _we_ have found her, we don't have to worry about her being an enemy." he finished.

"she tried to kill me!" Yang yelled.

"you started it though."

"yeah, the first time. I'm talking about EVERY SINGLE TIME AFTER THAT!"

"Remember Yang, this is a different Neo, not the one who tried to kill you."

"..."

"at least give **this** Neo a shot, please?" Jaune pleaded.

"...I'm still keeping an eye on her. you know that right?"

"I'd be concerned if you didn't."

"well then what about Adam." Blake spoke up, ready for her question. Rose turned to her. "this Adam?"

"yeah, for some reason, I don't think that _this_ Adam is the Adam _you_ know of." Jaune answered.

"It'd make more sense if Alex was the one instead." Rose added.

"I get that, but why would Alex use his brothers' name? and how are there _two_ of them? I've only ever met one Adam."

"...Alex said that he was a traitor now... that might be some way of getting payback." Jaune started deep in thought.

"and there might be some possibilities, the main two being that the "real" Adam died in our timeline, or a side effect of the reset spliced other people _besides_ us." Rose added.

"that would make sense, but then that would mean that there could be _others_ who were "spliced" as well." Weiss spoke, making the others ponder on the idea for the moment.

"who would you think could've split like we did?"

"that I don't know..." Corcea answered gaining everyone's attention. "what I **do** know Is that you two need your Auras unlocked."

"what!?"

"you heard me. this isn't like last time; you don't have wonder woman here to save you, so you're gonna need that aura unlocked early this time around." Corcea announced, gesturing to a confused pyrrha.

"...wonder woman?"

"ugh... just get someone to unlock your aura when you wake up. we'll continue from there."

looking at each other, both arcs shrug in mild confusion.

"alright, when will that take?" Jaune asked. suddenly Jaune and Rose started to fade away. "Wh-what's happening!?"

"Right now actually." Corcea smirked as she waved them goodbye.

"Wait a second, I've still got questions!"

"next time."

"FFFFUUUUUU" and with that, both teens faded out mid sentence.

* * *

"AAAAHHH!" both said, jolting themselves awake.

"about time you two woke up." Sebastian said, leaning on the wall beside them, startling the two blondes even further.

Feeling something hard next to his hand Jaune picked up the object near him to reveal the Tome Ozpin gave him. filling his curiosity for later, he set his gaze back to the tall boy.

"... where's everyone else?" Jaune asked, looking around the room.

"how long were you sitting there?" Rose added.

"I never left, so I just took a nap, and everyone else went to the other room." Sebastian said, stretching and setting his Tome on the floor next to them. "I woke up a few seconds after you two."

"oh." both replied.

silence echoed throughout the room. the awkward tension urging one of them to speak up.

"...sooo..." Jaune started, trying to rid the awkwardness of the silence.

"about last night..." Rose added. Sebastian answered with a sincere smile.

"thanks again for saving my sis. I don't know what i'd do without her." he thanked.

"hey... it's no problem. we know what it's like to care for sisters." Jaune said.

"anyways... what are you gonna do now?" Rose asked.

silence befell the three, Jaune and Rose looking directly at Sebastian who appeared to be deep in thought.

"well, I've got nothing better to to at the moment, so... heck why not? I'm in." Sebastian said, confusing both Arcs.

"in?" Jaune repeated.

"into what?" Rose added.

"this so called _plan_ of yours. you said you needed calamity eaters right?"

"wait, really?" Jaune said in mild surprise. "I thought you didn't trust us enough to join in."

"You both saved my little sister." Sebastian smiled. "anyone whose willing to do that is a best friend in my book."

"Really? thanks!" Rose said, rising from the bed.

"so... what's the game plan?"

"Corcea said that we need our Auras unlocked first-" Jaune started.

"wait... your sword?"

"then we should try to find the four season maidens."

"season maidens..."

"...you don't know who we're talking about, do you?"

"I do... they're the girls with the magic powers right?"

looking at each other , then shrugging, both blondes nodded.

"yeah... more or less. but first we need to get you guys some better weapons; we can't have you guys fighting with random stuff every time." Jaune finished. just then, a soft glow from Corcea took his attention.

 _kid, you might wanna make a small detour in your plans._

"Um... your sword is glowing... is that normal?" Sebastian said in awe.

"huh? Corcea? wait why-"

 _Soul arms like me are your best bet, but since you insist on getting a group, then i'll talk more when you get everyone together._

"um... okay?"

"what'd she say?" Rose asked.

"well... she said that soul arms are the best chance we got, but we need the whole gang here before she talks more."

 ***CRASH***

"what was that!?" Sebastian yelped. then a high pitched scream echoed to the next room over.

"SIS!?" Sebastian screeched, then proceeded to kick down the door, and run out the room.

"oh god no." both blondes followed suit, looking through the now opened door to find a particularly confusing sight.

an open black box on the floor, and both Kaisers rolling on said floor with a dark mist floating into them. the rest of the group (Adam, Neo, and Penny) chasing after them whilst trying not to get rolled over. when the mist subsided, both kaiser siblings stopped rolling, and tried to sit up a slow pants coming from both, only to fall back onto the floor.

"...what just happened?" Jaune asked, entering the room, a soft glow appeared from the sword he'd brought over as well.

 _well... that's part of the problem solved... hey kid, those two just got their own soul arms now._

"Already!?" Rose yelled.

"wait... that's what happens when someone gets one?!" Jaune yelped.

 _more or less. from the looks of it, they were hand me downs, just like me. but besides that, we need to-_

"Jaune!? Rose!? what's going on up there!?" Amethyst shouted from down the hallway.

"Nothing!" they both said.

"a spider startled Dahlia Ms. Arc!" Sebastian quickly added. this seems to be satisfactory too.

"...Alright!" she answered back.

 _...so back to them having Soul Arms..._

"you really are blunt. you know that?" Jaune deadpanned. the sword flashed twice at this statement.

 _I like getting to the point._

"Jaune who are you talking to?" Adam asked, breaking into their conversation.

"Corcea Mors, soul in the sword, she's saying that we need more like her at the moment." Rose. blurted quickly, helping the two up from the floor.

"Jaune! Rose! come on down, and bring your friends too! we have a surprise for you!" just then, Amethyst came into the room, a blonde teenager with a blue chef theme right behind her.

"Ok!" they all said, Corcea saying one last thing before they all left the room.

 _fine. After this, we need to talk to the group. and DON'T forget to ask for your auras!_

* * *

making their way downstairs, the group of 8 were greeted with the sight of what appeared to be a Rainbow exploding in the room. Decorations were everywhere, the biggest one being the large banner above their heads that said "Happy Birthday Jaune and Rose!". over at the Dining area, aside from all the food, were Cyan, Sapphire, Gepetto, and the other Arc sisters lightly conversing with each other. Sapphire however, appeared to be downtrodden, since she had one hand over her eyes with some tears down her face, and the other hand holding a bottle of red liquid. Cyan was next to her, consoling her about something. Adam was the only one who managed to hear them though.

"Don't worry Sapphire. I have already dispatched my shadow clones to search for him... and just in case, I've sent my elite students as a precautionary measure." He said.

"I..I know. It's just... why did he do it? First I lose my Husband, and now Alex..." Sapphire whimpered, her voice sounding like a scratched record with some light sobbing.

"It is fine, Sapphire. enjoy the party, I will join the search later. plus you still have one of them, so all is not lost."

"...okay..."

back to the group, Alex was a bit sullen at what he heard, but he still had a bit of hope at what Cyan was trying to do.

"mother..."

"... sorry again for the trouble." Jaune added, seeing the sight of the sullen widow.

"don't worry about it. it wasn't your fault."

"If it's of any consolation, we're willing to help look for them if you want to..." Rose added. nods from the others in the group solidifying her claim.

"yeah, I've still gotta get payback for that stunt he almost pulled, so it'll be two birds with one stone."

"...thanks, all of you."

"well why are we just standing here? we have a party to be in!"

"Yeah!" they all said, advancing towards the awaited celebration.

* * *

 _Shinigami tip #5:_

 _anyone can exist and survive in the Voidtex, but only those with high enough Resonance can have access to portals that lead there._

* * *

Halfway in between the party, Corcea Mors wanted Jaune to walk over to a corner of the room, Curious as to what he was needed for, jaune grabbed the cake he as eating a few seconds prior and followed the request, making sure that everyone else was occupied. when the coast was clear, Jaune started the conversation.

"hey, Corcea, you needed me for something?"

 _Kid, I need to tell you something, but first, after I tell you this, you need to think about dismissing me temporarily._

"huh? why?"

 _Your mother was gonna give me to you as a present, but I don't think she noticed me gone. if you dismiss me now, I'll have enough time to hide back with the other gifts without her realizing._

"how-"

 _I'll explain later, Now, today's your birthday, so ask your parents to see if you all can head to Mount Olympeno. I'll explain on the way. now dismiss me._

"um... you're dismissed for now?" he attempted, which somehow seemed to work, since Corcea Mors glowed in a dim flash of white before disappearing altogether. alone to review Corcea's proposal, he figured that it'd be a nice change of pace from being stuck in the manor or out on the town. "Mount Olympeno... what's so special here that could Make Corcea ask for us to go there..."

"Jaune, honey? why are you back here?" surprised by the sudden voice of amethyst.

"sorry mom. I thought I saw something..."

"well come along. we're about to open up the presents."

"Okay mom! I'm coming!" _Man, Corcea wasn't kidding..._

walking back to the group who were partying, Jaune continued forward until he was in front of the decently sized pile of gifts. searching, Jaune eventually found Corcea, hidden in the shadows of the gift wrapped chests like a red herring. lurching forward, Jaune picked up the sword first, inspecting it in mock surprise.

"hey Mom, why is your sword in the pile of gifts?" he asked, pretending to be In awe of the sword.

"...well... it's an Arc tradition to pass down the sword to the next bearer when they come of age. and surprise, you're of age!"

"while I can understand the concept behind it, what made them think that giving an 8 year old a legendary sword was a good idea?" Sapphire quipped.

"this was around the time where they start training the young ones early." Cyan answered. "speaking of training... months ago, you requested us to train you two... now that you are of age, if you would still like to-"

"Yes!" Rose and Jaune cheered simultaneously, before realizing what they did. "Sorry dad..." they said, blushing at their interruption.

"...right... now Rose, I'm giving you these." Cyan pulled out two wrapped bars to the girl. unwrapping the items, she observed the two sheathed Tanto blades, the blades having the carving of a rose and the Arc symbol.

shuffling to the Rabbit faunus, Amethyst whispered into his ear. "Cy I thought you were giving away Musashi..."

"I tried, but I cannot find the sword, it is nowhere near the gifts and not in the sanctum."

"...it's fine, Rose seems to like the blades so I'm not complaining." with both adults nodding, they walked up to the group.

"now as per customary means, our next gift will be this; give us your hands." Amethyst instructed, Jaune and Rose followed suit, suspecting that they might know what's going to happen next.

 _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_ both adults said, before everyone was engulfed in a blinding white light.

* * *

deep within the forest surrounding Arcadia, was the Violet haired boy Jet, gazing at the beacon of light emanating in the distance. smirking, Jet dropped from his perch and started his trek towards the white shine, his mind set on finding the source.

"about time they started taking this seriously." he said. with a simple swipe, a rift like vortex opened in front of him, and he walked inside, the portal closing in seconds after.

* * *

"wow! i knew that Arcs had tons of Aura, but i never thought that they had _this_ much!" Sapphire yelled.

"I didn't even know if Aura can _get_ this high!" Amethyst yelled back.

"then that means they have much potential." Cyan addressed, not as loud.

finally, the white light started to fade and both Arc siblings were glowing a strong sheen of white. after a few seconds of everyone regaining their bearings, everyone was at awe at the sight.

both Jaune and Rose were radiating with a pulsing radiant Aura, their eyes were glowing in a blaze of ivory beauty, and even their clothing changed somewhat. Jaune's simple attire of shirt and shorts changed to a mid sleeved hoodie and longer shorts. Rose's attire of shirt and skirt changed to a qipao dress and shorts. both had a glowing double halo, which disappeared. Jaune's left eye and Rose's right eye shimmered in white flame.

"WHAT THE!?" Jaune yelped, looking at their new garbs.

"What happened to our clothes!?"

 _"this never happened before... do clothes change when this happens? why didn't it do this the first time?"_

"well... do you like it?" Amethyst asked. both kids smiled brightly at the parents.

"We LOVE it!" both exclaimed.

* * *

while the gift session was under away, the Battle scarred blonde floated under the floor. continuing her descent, the blonde soul made it to a hidden sanctum below the estate. almost instinctively, she glided across the wide corridor to a certain chamber sealed with a paper screen door. the symbols 武蔵 was imprinted in the middle.

sliding the door open, and ignoring the strong aroma of burned incense, she gazed at the sight before her. a ring of candles being the only source of light in the room, the mini chamber was decorated with foreign artifacts, including paintings, a short Bonsai tree, several oriental weapons that looked too beautiful to be considered weapons, and the lone figure in a meditative state with the inhumanely large Odachi sword in his lap.

the man appeared to be a humanoid figure in a robe of gold and onyx. the most noticeable features were the long straight horns on his head, the large rabbit ears lopped down to either side of his face, the ebony clad reptilian tail wrapped around the waist, and the long silver mane that flowed down his back.

"I know you're from another land, Musashi, but isn't this a bit much?" the Blonde woman sighed. not breaking from his stature, the man, now named Musashi, replied to the lady.

"I see that you are bound to the Arc son now. that is joyous to hear Corcea." the man spoke, a heavy accent weighted his words in a wise like manner.

"yeah, but when Cyan wanted to give you to Rose, you couldn't be found..."

"The girl was incompatible, you now this. I simply chose the next plan of action."

"By running away?"

"By replacing myself with a more suitable Soul Arm for Rose-san."

this seemed to knock Corcea for a loop, in which Musashi wasted no time smirking at the surprised soul.

"T-Those Daggers of hers were Soul Arms!?"

"Tanto Blades. and yes, she was just forged for this very occasion."

"She?"

"What do you think I do when i am left on my own?" finally getting up from his spot, Musashi snapped his fingers and a hidden door opened behind him. several sounds erupted from the secret passage. beckoning her to follow, Musashi walked in with Corcea not to far behind.

a few seconds later, both souls entered an unknown room illuminated by various crystals. many different beings were in the room as well, ranging from humanoid to animals, dragons to fairies, monsters and the like. the plethora of spirits seemed to be training themselves in one way or another.

"And how long has this been going on?" Corcea asked, giving the spirit beside her a small glare.

"ever since the re-winders were reborn."

"... not even gonna ask... then why don't we-"

"I cannot supply the group with soul arms."

"But why not?" she whined. "it'll make things slightly easier for them."

"I have just been able to finish Vorpal heart today. forging soul arms take a long time, especially with me being the only one." Musashi replied. "you know this as well."

"I didn't say that you'd do it alone."

"none of the spirits here know how to make it either."

"...Great. back to square one." Corcea sighed, realizing that she's getting nowhere with this.

"were you not going to send them to Yukinochi?" that is where you were going to take them, right?"

"of course, even if we don't get her help, she knows about other soul arms that might."

"yes... well, why don't you go to your new chosen now? they are about to depart for Olympeno now."

"WHAT!?" she yelped, wasting no time retreating to the group.

"... God help them..." Musashi whispered, before closing the hidden door, praying for the safety of the newest chance to save the world.

* * *

 **Let's stop here. we've got some good ground so far, and next chapter will be the trek through Olympeno. Next chapter will have a surprise twist at the end, and that's all I can guarantee you...**

 **will they manage to find this "Yukinochi" character?, who will get the soul arm, will I be able to continue this series?! maybe... I'm not even sure myself.**

 **tune in and find out. fave, follow, and review please.**

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 7: enter the first dungeon

**Shi 16 7**

 **Now we get to the good bits. for some extra shenanigans, I will be adding Ost titles and more tips revolving around specifics and stuff. sooner or later, (to my Knowledge), Jaune's mother, or even the entire family, might be revealed in the later seasons. and while this puts a damper into Amethyst, Cyan and the Arc family in this AU(as well as many other Characters that might be revealed like Pyrrha's parents or weiss' mother for example), I have a relatively solid loophole around it. and what is it you may ask?**

 **well, you'll know this chapter.**

 **Also, I found out through rumors and such that jaune has a healing semblance, which was weird since i was planning on Rose having it here. so i guess they'll both have it then? I'll work around it when I get to it.**

 **Not much else to say here, so let's go!**

* * *

 _Shinigami tip #6: Artes_

 _Artes are special abilities that a person can use similar to that of Aura and semblances. however, they require an alternative source of energy called Nanomana. Artes are generally stronger than semblances, but are harder and rare to control fully. if one masters a specific arte (via repeated usage), then that arte will gain more power and additions to its effects. a good example of this would be Jaune's Angel Edge._

* * *

 _Shinigami tip #7: Burst Artes (BA)_

 _Burst artes are similar to semblances, in which they're specific to one person, the stronger the soul, the stronger the arte, and so on. however, using a Burst Arte doesn't require any Aura. Burst artes are generally unique abilities compared to normal artes._

* * *

 _Shinigami Tip: Sebastian's BA- Soul Robber_

 _Sebastian can use his Calamity arm to drain the opponent's Aura/Nanomana. once done so, he will enter a "Chaos" state, which increases in power at the cost of draining his energy faster. depending on the target, he will execute a different finishing blow._

* * *

"so why are we going to the mountain again?" Sebastian groaned for the fifth time.

"Corcea Mors said so."

"...And we're following the words of a sword why...?" Adam included.

 _alright. I'm back._ Corcea Mors yelled, startling Jaune a bit. from the sound of it, Jaune could've sworn that the sword was panting and winded from sprinting.

"Where were you? and why do you sound...winded?" he asked.

 _meeting a friend. now tell everyone to touch the sword._

"oookay... everyone, Corcea said to grab hold." Jaune complied, placing the blade out flat so the group could touch it. once they did so, Jaune awaited for the next instruction. but none was required for Corcea to continue her plan.

 _hello? can you all hear me?_ Corcea spoke, startling the entire group except for three people. (Bass, Rose, and Jaune)

 _I'll assume that that means yes. alright, listen up. you lot need special artifacts called Soul Arms before you proceed. we're heading to one right now._

"So this is Corcea? hmm..." Adam said in wonder.

"what's a Soul Arm?" Penny addressed. Corcea mentally facepalmed at this.

 _Right, forgot that some of you aren't fully filled in._ Corcea mumbled. _listen up, for our plan to work. you all will need them, they're exclusive weapons, armor and items that're superior to normal weaponry, since they have a Soul residing in them like me._

"a weapon... with a soul..." Kamui repeated, looking off to the side.

"What plan? My sister and I are still new to this whole thing and we don't know what's going on." Sebastian quipped.

"oh right, sorry about that." Jaune added. "well where do you want us to start?"

"the VERY beginning." Adam butted in. "where, why and how did this plan start. we need to know what happened last time."

"well... okay then. we'll start, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out or something." Rose replied.

"that's fine."

sighing Jaune started the plan/story.

 ** _(Chrono Cross OST - 10 - Lost Fragments start)_**

"first off, this... timeline... is not exactly how it seems. before, it was an apocalyptic future where everyone died, except for three individuals, Myself, a close friend, and another friend who was thought to be dead. my first friend was corrupted and controlled by this malevolent deity known as Salem. Salem was-"

"The Goddess of Darkness." Sebastian interrupted.

"...How... how do you know that name?" Rose stuttered.

"I don't know... when he said that name... it sounded.. familiar." surprised at the new information, Jaune continued.

"Anyway, I had to... Kill her... to save my friends' soul. when I did, My second friend arrived, with a way to fix the future."

"to fix the future, we ventured to the past to change the world's fate." Rose continued. "and to reset the world, we needed a total of eight souls. Jaune had a total of three while the other friend had five."

"with the eight souls, he became as close as he could get to a god. and with that, He reset the world, but not without a final warning."

"the second friend told him that he must beware the reset since it could cause "side effects" whatever that means."

"And that's where our plan comes in; we're going to change some events to our favor and stop Salem once and for all."

 _ **(Chrono Cross OST - 10 - Lost Fragments end)**_

"... I like the sound of that! but one question... what kind of side effects are we talking about?" Sebastian spoke. deep in thought Jaune and Rose took a second to reply.

"to be honest, we're not entirely sure, we do know some of the effects such as my soul splitting to form the both of us, and it affecting certain other people, but not even we know everything."

"your soul WHAT!?" Penny exclaimed in surprise.

"Well that's unsettling." Neo bluntly murmured.

"then there were these black domes that we found around," Jaune added. "when I touched it, it shattered and I had a flash of memories form my old timeline."

"I'm still hung up on the fact that you time jumped and that it's possible... and what about us?" Penny addressed.

"Yeah! what were they like before." Sebastian started, stopping mid sentence when he saw both Arcs visibly flinch.

"..."

"Guys?"

"..."

"hmm... so back to these Soul Arms..." Neo stated, regaining the conversation back to the main subject. "You said that there's one in the mountain?"

 _yes, a friend of mine who sealed herself away. her name's Yukinochi._

"Well where are we going to-" Jaune started.

"We're here everyone!" Amethyst yelled, the Carriage stopping in front of a small building.

* * *

 _Shinigami tip: Goddess of Victory: Excalibur_

 _a powerful Soul Arm who took the Alias of Corcea Mors. her main ability consists of Purifying even the strongest form of Malevolence, as well as cutting through practically anything, including Aura itself. with her vast experience from being a very old Soul Arm, She has various minor abilities as well, including extensive knowledge. Excalibur is currently wielded by Jaune Arc._

* * *

"So this is Olympeno?" Sebastian said, picking up his sister. the whole group of eight looked upwards at the giant mountain.

"Yep. though this is just the base of it." Jaune answered.

 _Yuki lives deep within the mountain, and I doubt they'll leave you guys to find it alone._ Corcea replied. Jaune looked to the side as the rest of the Arc family talks to the locals at the building.

"well how will we find her then." Rose asked.

 _make it look like an accident._

"I'm sorry?"

 _just go in and do as I say, i'll help you get in._

"and you're just gonna leave me out of the loop?" a familiar voice startled the whole group. turning back, the group caught the sight of Jet, leaning on Tsurugi.

"JET!?" Jaune yelped, getting into a stance with Corcea Mors.

"Hey kids." said boy nonchalantly greeted.

 _Greetings._ Tsurugi greeted.

"What're you doing here?" Adam questioned, joining Jaune and getting into a battle stance. the rest followed suit. "and How are you not spotted by them!" he continued, pointing at the additional guests.

"Like I said before. You lot aren't strong enough for Salem, so i'm going to test you lot until you are." Jet answered, not even bothering to answer the rest.

"Back off man!" Sebastian roared, setting down Dahlia. "yukinochi's coming with us!"

at this, the violet haired boy lightly cackled. calming down a bit, he replied. "You didn't know? only ONE soul arm per person. and i already have mine."

"One?" jaune repeated.

 _Soul Arms merge with the souls, becoming linked to them. of course it's only one per soul; they're like fingerprints that way._

"So that means..."

"Yep. whoever gets Yukinochi has to not have a Soul arm." Jet finished.

"While I thank you for the knowledge, Mr. Susanoo." Kamui addressed. his attention going to her. "we need to find her ourselves, but you stand in our way."

"Oh i'm not fighting you...yet." Jet clarified, slightly surprising the group. "i'll start that when you come back out, with or without the Soul arm. for now. listen up." walking close to the group, jet continued. "follow your group until you see a glowing orange bone sticking out the cave, there will be a trail of blue bones to get you to her. make sure everyone's past the opening. i'll do the rest."

"What? really." Jaune asked, but found the violet haired boy walking away. "hey wait!"

"and when you meet Yukinochi, tell her Tsurugi said hi for us!" was the last thing he said before jet faded in a vortex like opening.

silence befell the group.

"well... i guess we have our way in?" Jaune said attempting to lighten the increased tension. sighing, he headed over to the rest of the family, the group following suit.

* * *

 _Shinigami tip: Reaping Heart: Deathscythe_

 _a powerful soul arm that takes a primary form of a scythe. it's main ability is to draw out and damage a victim's soul, siphoning off it's power, however, another known ability it has is to shapeshift into many weapons. it's main wielder was Jasper Kaiser, but was passed down to Sebastian C. Kaiser_

* * *

 _Shinigami tip: soul roulette: Beezlebub_

 _a Soul arm that takes the form of twin handguns. Beezlebub had the ability of casting powerful ailments and curses on the victim, as well as the ability of always hitting their mark if it isn't intercepted. the original wielder was Ozpin Kaiser, but was handed down to Dahlia kaiser, who later named it Bangbang and Bucklace._

* * *

journeying into the cave, the entire group scoped the dark interior of the mountain, dim lights illuminating the pathway. in the corner of his eye, Sebastian spotted a glowing orange bone sticking out the earth. nudging the others to the sight, the eight started advancing towards the direction, a small trail of glowing azure bones illuminated as the group stepped past the orange one.

"I don't know exactly why you kids want to explore the-" Amethyst started, looking back to the aforementioned children breaking from the group.

"Jaune? Rose?"

"Sorry Mom! We thought we heard something over here." Jaune lied smoothly.

"Really? what was the noise?" Cyan continued.

"it sounded like... a sizzle?"

"Sizzle?" both adults asked. sudden dread filled their hearts when they began to hear it as well.

 _*Ssssssssssssssss*_

"KIDS! GET OUT OF-"

 ** _*BOOOOM!*_**

A big cloud of smoke and soot exploded from the entrance, blowing back most of the groups. when it settled, in the children's place were large piles of rubble.

"NO!" Cyan roared. rushing towards the rubble himself.

"MY BABIES!" Amethyst screamed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"MOM!? DAD!?" the sudden voice of Jaune jolted both adults to the rubble pile. a few seconds, both adults, Sapphire, and the rest of the Arc children. on the other side of the exploded rubble, was the main eight, unscathed by the unexpected bone-bomb.

"JAUNE!? Are you all Alright!?" Amethyst yelled form the other side of the debris.

"Yeah, we're OK, the whole entrance exploded behind us though!" Rose answered.

"It's dark in here!" Sebastian chimed in.

"MOM!?" Adam yelled on the other side. "Are You Alright!?"

"ADAM! Oh thank god you're safe."

"Kids, wait there. We'll get you out of here!" Cyan shouted. "Amy, Ciel, Go get help outside. everyone else, help me dig this away!"

stepping back from the debris, Jaune met up with the rest of the group. "Well that's gonna take a while, remind me to thank Jet before slapping him."

"That jerk almost blew up my Sister! i called dibs!" Sebastian growled.

"well, jet said to follow the Blue bones." Kamui clarified, the group looking in the distance, the trail of bones glowed enticingly. nodding to each other, the group of eight continued into the illuminated dungeon of darkness.

* * *

 **here's where I'll cut it short for now. next time will be the group exploring the dungeon, and eventually leading up to finding Yukinochi.**

 **TBC.**


	9. please read me

**Okay, so I have bad news, and hopefully good news.**

 **Bad news is that I bricked on this fic so hard that I actually forgot my pace in the story and lost most of my motivation for doing this. Sad since this has potential. Unfortunately, i fell off from the rwby bandwagon a bit into the last season, and after realizing that i had to essentially rewrite the damn story multiple times. It's so bad that my recent fic persona 5+ has more content than this, and that's been around for a few months.**

 **Fortunately, I'm NOT giving up on this idea. So hear me out. I'm thinking about trying this again. Revamping this story with some notable changes. First off, it's gonna have a slightly altered start, and it will have some elements transferred from the old stories as well.**

 **So that is why i'm going to redo this series. And i'm holding a special poll for this fic. Should I continue this or not? If so, then I'll make this into a full version of the first saga i was going for. If not, then oh well.**

 **Regarding the pace, I'm going to write a prologue that'll essentially be an abridged version of the first saga, and will start off in the second or third one, before canon mind you. This'll still have some major things from the first fic, along with some others, that I've put on hold at the moment.**

 **Okay. this'll mostly be it, so i'll post the poll in a bit for you all to choose. The poll ends when i post the prologue. So see you guys in Remnant Rewound.**

 **TBC**


End file.
